


The Agony of Deceit

by PezzieCoyote



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Band Fic, Boys In Love, Daryl is the bass player, Evil Intentions, Heartbreak, Heavy on the angst, Jesus is ours now, M/M, Misunderstandings, Paul is a singer, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, background Rick/Michonne - Freeform, past Daryl/Lori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PezzieCoyote/pseuds/PezzieCoyote
Summary: Paul's been in love with his best friend Daryl for years. When Daryl finds out about Paul's feelings, he reacts in a way neither of them expected. And it has far-reaching consequences that will change both their lives forever. AU.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Jesus
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

I've had most of this story written for another fandom for years but decided to apply it to this fandom. Please read and review.  
****

Daryl sighed and rose from the couch. He had been trying to engrossed himself in the soap opera that Shane insisted on watching. He couldn't seem to let everything go, not even for an hour. He stifled a yawn and passed Aaron, who was busy passing out envelopes.

"Daryl."

Daryl stopped, retreating a few steps to accept a rather large envelope. His mood took a complete 180 turn, from bad to worse, when he glanced at the return address: Blake, Greene and Associates. His lawyer was fast, too fast. He hadn't expected the final divorce papers for at least another few weeks. He sighed again and retreated to his designated bedroom. They were recording material for a new album and they had all moved into this house, for at least a few months.

As he had climbed the stairs, he spied the rest of the guys talking amiably, wishing he could just let go... of everything... for at least a little while. In his room, Daryl slide down to his bed, turning the envelope over and over in his hands. After four years, all his marriage had come down to was some words on a piece of paper signed by a judge. All the good times he and Lori had shared... But he should have known it would never work. Paul tried to tell him but no, he wouldn't listen.

*I'm such an idiot.*

Carefully, he opened the envelope. His eyes scanned down the page. *Petition for dissolution of marriage... petitioner Daryl Dixon... granted... final as of....*

He rose and pulled out a picture of him and Lori. No matter how things turned out, he still cared about her. He would always care about her, even if he didn't really love her. It was his fault they broke up anyways. He was always on the road or hanging out with Paul or involved in something. He was never focused only on her; no wonder she cheated on him. Daryl jumped when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up to see Paul poke his head inside the door.

"Hey."

Daryl quickly tucked the picture away, trying to discard of the divorce papers as well, before sitting back on the bed.

"Hey." Paul pushed the door open, moving into the room. "You took off pretty fast."

"Didn't feel like company," Daryl lied.

Paul smiled slightly, "Liar." Daryl turned his head away, embarrassed at being caught in a lie, but Paul wouldn't let him, reaching out to pull Daryl's face back towards him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'," Daryl answered, swatting Paul's hand away.

"Yes there is," Paul said, sitting down beside him. Daryl looked down at the floor. After a moment, he handed Paul the papers he was trying to hide. Paul let out a low whistle, "Oh man, I'm sorry. I didn't think it would be this fast."

Daryl shrugged it off. "I knew it'd happen sooner or later, I just hoped for a lot later. Even though I wanted the divorce, maybe... oh I don't know. I just wanted it to work out."

"I know you did."

"And do not say 'I told ya so.' That's one thing I can't take right now," Daryl warned.

"I wasn't going to–" 

"I know ya, Paul." 

Paul paused, nodding slightly, "You don't know me as well as you think you do."

Daryl looked at his friend, "No?"

Paul smiled, then wrapped his arm around Daryl's shoulder. "As far as I'm concerned, no woman is good enough for you."

"Oh god, now ya sound like my mother."

"Well, I've worn enough makeup in our videos to be your mother." The two men laughed, effectively getting Daryl's mind off the divorce papers. Paul stood up, stretching a hand out to Daryl. "Let's go back downstairs."

Daryl begged off, "I'm not really in the mood to be around anyone right now."

Paul put his hands on his hips. "You don't want me to spank you to make you behave do you?"

"Ya know ya'd like that ya perv," Daryl laughed.

"I don't hear you saying no," Paul retorted.

Daryl bite back a response, starting towards the door. He let out a yelp when Paul let loose the offered spanking, which Paul eased into caressing. Daryl looked at his friend, shocked to see lust in his eyes. He pushed Paul away, putting some space between them.

"What the hell–?"

Paul averted his eyes in shame. "Oh GOD, I'm sorry Daryl, I really am..." 

"Fuck that. What the hell are ya thinkin'?!"

Paul desperately back pedaled. "Daryl, I just–"

"Never mind," Daryl said through clenched teeth, his eyes flashing, "I'm out of here." Daryl went back and grabbed his wallet and keys from the night stand, brushing past Paul, who just stood there, frozen to the spot, spitting out apologies. Daryl stopped for a moment, glaring back at Paul.

"Don't ya ever speak ta me again." 

Paul raced after Daryl as he rushed down over the stairs, screaming his name, begging forgiveness, but Daryl didn't listen, didn't stop and didn't look at him. Paul followed him outside, with the other guys behind him, as he pleaded with Daryl to forgive him. Daryl didn't listen, glaring at Paul briefly, his eyes full of confusion, mistrust and anger as he started his car, savagely pulling out of the drive, tires squealing as he took off.

Paul turned around to see Rick, Shane, and Aaron staring at him, confusing clouding their features. Paul wiped away the tears that had fallen down his face, walking past his friends, into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the cupboard before heading to the living room, dropping sloppily into the cushions of the couch. The three shocked men followed Paul like toy soldiers, eventually standing there like they had been doused in freezing cold water. 

Finally, Shane broke the silence. "What in the hell was that about?" 

Paul didn't even bother looking up, instead focusing on the label attached to the bottle as if it would sustain his existence. After a moment, Rick strode over to him, ripping the bottle from Paul's hands, causing him to look up in annoyance.

"What?"

Rick sat on the edge of the coffee table. "Why the hell did Daryl just run out of here like you set fire to his shorts?"

Paul made a sound that was somewhere between a snort and a sob, burying his head in his hands. Then he was sobbing. Shane and Aaron took up residence on either side of him in some effort to comfort him.

"I've just fucked up my relationship with Daryl. He told not to speak to him again... the band.... oh GOD what have I done?"

"What *have* you done?" Rick questioned.

Paul sobbed, his head buried in his hands. After several moments he looked up, his eyes red rimmed and bloodshot. "I came on to him."

"You what!?" Rick dropped the whiskey bottle in shock. Paul picked the bottle up, setting on the table before standing to pace around the room, with three sets of eyes following his every move. His eyes jumped all over the room, anything to avoid looking at his friends. Finally he stopped and leaned back against one of the walls. 

"Daryl got his final divorce papers. I went up to see if anything was wrong, he showed me the papers, I tried to get his mind off of it."

"By coming on to him," Rick broke in.

Paul stared at him. "*No*," he hissed, "We talked a bit and it looked like he was feeling a bit better. I tried to get him to come back downstairs and... that's when my... hand took over my brain."

Rick scrunched up his face, looking like he was trying to picture something. "Your hand?"

"I grabbed his ass, I... felt him up."

The three seated men just stared.

"Why am I not surprised?" Aaron said to no one in particular.

Paul tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. "Maybe because the time I talked my way out of what happened last year at the...."

"So it *was* you who slept with Kal," Aaron finished, referring to his cousin.

Paul nodded, hanging his head. Then he looked at Shane who looked to be absorbed in his own thoughts. Then a wide smile spread over his face.

"I always knew you were a super queer," he said to Paul, who responded by glaring at him. "No I'm serious. I don't have a problem with it. It just... so many things make sense now."

Paul's eyes glazed over with skepticism. "Really."

"Yes." Shane stood and walked over to Paul, lifting his head which was pointed at the floor. "I honestly do not have a problem with it. It's who you are, right?" Paul nodded. "Well, there you go. At least you can be comfortable with who you are."

The other men agreed. Paul looked each man in the eyes and knew that they meant it. They weren't going to turn away from him as he thought they would. He could breathe again. Then his thoughts shifted to Daryl.

"We have to find Daryl." An uncomfortable silence fell over the room. "Hello, guys. We have to find–"

"Actually Paul. I think it would be a better idea to let him cool off a bit," Shane cut in, falling back into the cushions of the sofa. "This is a shock to him. And think about it: you've known each other for twenty years. He probably thought he knew everything about you."

Paul paced back and forth again. "It wasn't the way I had envisioned him finding out," he mumbled.

"I wouldn't say," Rick said. "Look, just let the boy cool off for a bit. That'll be a couple of hours, then he'll be back."

"I don't think so," Paul answered, chewing on his nails. "He told me to never speak to him again."

Rick scoffed, "That's just the anger talking. Once he cools down, he'll be fine."

"I hope you're right," Paul said. *Oh god, how I hope you're right.*


	2. Chapter 2

It was five days later, and Paul sat by in the window seat in his bedroom. The California sun was beating down on earth, but Paul's mind was far away. He replayed the scene between him and Daryl the previous week, wondering what he could have–or should have–done differently. He had gone over in his head what he would say. It ranged from a momentary lapse in sanity to an unknown evil twin.

*Just come back Daryl.*

As if on cue, Paul's saw Daryl's black BMW turn into the lane making his eyes light up. He ran out of the room down to pool side where the rest of the guys were hanging out, with Aaron making use of the barbeque.

"Daryl is back."

Rick pulled himself up out of the pool, grabbing a towel to wring the water out of his curly hair. "I told you he'd be back." Paul momentarily glared at the guitarist.

"Yeah. You said after a few hours."

Rick bit back a snide remark, deciding instead to flick some water Paul's way, but he was thrown back into the pool by Shane, who jumped in after him. Then they dunked each other in the water for a few moments. Finally, Rick wiped the water out of his eyes.

"What difference does it make how long I said it would take? He's back, just like I said he would be."

Paul nodded slightly, then heard the sliding glass door open. Daryl walked through with a blonde woman close behind him. Paul's eyes narrowed.

"Here y'all are." He greeted each one of them, Paul included. "There's someone I want ya all ta meet." He took the woman's hand and gestured to her. "Andrea, these are the guys. Rick, Aaron's at the BBQ, Shane, the usually half-naked one. And Paul," he added coolly. "Everyone this is Andrea. My wife."

No one said anything for a few moments until Aaron broke the silence. He stepped away from the barbeque and extended a hand to the woman. "Nice to meet you."

She smiled nervously. "Same here."

The other men greeted her the same, except for Paul, who stood there as if frozen. He half heard Daryl relate to the guys how he met Andrea. Paul stayed silent, but reluctantly had to concede that it looked like Daryl had a genuine affection for this woman. But after a few more moments, Paul discreetly retreated into the house.  
***

Daryl handed Andrea a bottle of beer, as his friends picked up theirs.

"Okay, okay," Shane started, "Here's to Daryl and Andrea, an unexpected couple, but a lovely one nonetheless."

"Here here."

Glasses and bottles clinked all around. Daryl gazed at his new wife, but his thoughts drifted to darker things, or more to the point, Paul. His so-called best friend. If Paul was really his friend, he wouldn't have done what he did. Why would he want to ruin their friendship?

And Andrea... It was like she showed up just to be his distraction. And a beautiful distraction at that. Long blonde hair, crystal eyes, pouty lips, and she could go all night. Daryl smirked outwardly.

"What's that look for?" Andrea asked, interrupting his reverie.

Daryl pulled her to sit on his lap, kissing her tenderly. "I was just thinkin' 'bout us, 'bout everything. It just seems so fast and yet it seems like we've been together forever."

Andrea wrapped an arm around him, "I know what you mean. We've been together for five days and already I can't imagine my life without you."

Daryl's eyes sparkled as he pressed another kiss to Andrea's lips. Then she stepped away from him to help Aaron at the barbeque. He knew that Andrea loved him, despite the short amount of time they had known each other. The first time they had sex, he felt the love emanating from her. He didn't feel the same way, not saying he could never love her; he knew he could. It would just take a little time, that's all.

It wasn't like he was in love with anyone. He cared about Lori but whatever love he had for her died when she climbed into bed with someone else. Daryl rose up, heading inside to grab some more beers for the guys. As soon as he walked into the kitchen, he saw Paul.

"Oh hey." Paul walked away from his place by the window.

"Hey."

"Paul–"

"Daryl–"

They faltered as the spoke each other's name at the same time, Daryl smiling when Paul looked at him in near horror.

"Don't look so horrified Paul."

Paul walked away from the window. "You're actually talking to me?"

Daryl smiled again, chuckling slightly as Paul visibly flinched when he touched his arm. "Of course. I've cooled down. I was angry but I'm-I'm... not anymore."

Paul felt the tension flow out of him. "I thought you were going to hate me forever."

Daryl reached into the fridge, removing several bottles of beer. "I could never hate ya Paul. Yer my, my best friend. I don't wanna be on tha outs with ya. The last time that happened we were on tha outs for weeks, and we both know how that ended."

Paul nodded, feeling like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. They looked at each other for a moment. "Andrea seems lovely."

Daryl smiled, "She is. She's just what I've been lookin' for."

Paul smiled as Daryl carefully cradled the bottles in his arms, then gestured to the door, "Could you get that for me?"

"Sure."

Paul opened the door, telling him that he'd be out in a bit. He went back to the refrigerator, pulling out a beer, quickly downing half the bottle right away. He could still hear Daryl's words. 'My wife...'

"Daryl, Daryl, Daryl, why did you do it?" Paul said out loud. He walked back to the window, cradling the bottle against his throat, as he looked out to see the guys talking to Andrea, probably relating their Daryl stories to her, all of them having become fast friends. How could Daryl be so crazy to get married again when his divorce just became final? What was he thinking?

Andrea. Just who was this woman? He already didn't trust her. For all anyone knew, she was going to take Daryl for everything he was worth. This was so much different from when Daryl had decided to marry Lori. He had actually known the woman. Paul knew that Lori was going to break Daryl's heart but Daryl was so in love or so it seemed.

A few minutes around Daryl and Andrea... It cut Paul's heart open to see Daryl look at her. He could be so naive sometimes. He and Daryl had been through a lot together during their twenty-year friendship. Women had gone in and out of Daryl's life and bed like a revolving door. And people thought Paul was the whore. Not that he considered Daryl a whore or anything. Daryl wanted love. That's all he really wanted. Daryl truly believed that Lori was the one, until he caught her cheating. And he blamed himself for that.

Paul swallowed the rest of the beer down, then quickly replaced the empty bottle with a full one. He had tried to hide his feelings for Daryl for so long now. But his morals wouldn't let him even think of perhaps pursuing his feelings until Daryl was no longer a married man. Of all the scenarios he had pictured in his mind, Daryl running off and getting married wasn't one of them. But this marriage, like his first one, wouldn't last. Paul was sure of it. As sure as the sun rose in the morning and set in the night, he was positive that this marriage would be over within a few months.


	3. Chapter 3

Paul tried to keep the glare off his face as Andrea came into the room, sitting back on the sofa. He watched as she picked up the TV remote and flicked on Shane's favorite soap opera. She couldn't know that he was there so he stepped away from the book shelf, sitting down beside her. He might as well play nice with the wife. He wouldn't score any points with Daryl if he treated Andrea like crap.

"Oh hi... Paul."

He smiled slightly, "Hi."

Her eyes left the TV screen to land on him. "Daryl has been telling me a lot about you."

Paul felt his breath catch. "Really."

She smiled. "Yeah. He cares a lot about you."

Paul immediately felt his conscience kick him in the head for thinking badly about her. "He does," Paul said, the words almost sounding like doubt.

"Of course he does; you're his best friend."

Paul didn't know what to say; he was sure Daryl would have told her about what had happened. Now it looked like he hadn't. Otherwise she wouldn't be as nice as she was being.

"Andrea, I don't really know what Daryl has said to you," Paul began turning to face her, "But he is my best friend. I love him more than anything and I don't want to see him get hurt."

Andrea's eyes clouded briefly, "And what, you think I'm going to do that?"

Paul sighed, "No, not–oh man. I don't know what he has told you about his first marriage, but he... he got hurt badly. Lori broke his heart. She cheated on him and Daryl blamed himself for that."

Andrea was silent for a moment, "Wow, I had no idea."

"It's not something he broadcasts."

"I can appreciate that." 

Paul was silent.

Andrea continued. "Paul, I know you don't trust me and I really don't blame you. With Daryl... I trusted him instantly and have gotten to know him since, and every new thing I uncover, it just proves that I was right about him. Everything that I have ever wanted and needed, Daryl is that to me," Andrea said, her eyes sparkling.

Paul remained silent.

"I have no ulterior motives concerning Daryl. Really. And I know that my saying that will not make you trust me but you know what? I don't really care if you don't trust me. Daryl does, and that's all that I care about." Andrea stood, discarding the TV show, turning to meet Paul's eyes. "Plus, I know how bad it can hurt to be cheated on, and I also know how close best friends can be. I can assure you this: I would never interfere in your relationship with Daryl. AND I'd never ever cheat on him. He means way too much for me to hurt him like that."

Paul watched as Andrea left the room, knowing that he was right in his thoughts about Daryl's new wife. She could say she wasn't going to hurt him until she was blue in the face, but it didn't really matter. He knew Daryl, probably better than anyone. And his first instincts about someone were rarely wrong.

Like when he first met Daryl, Paul knew he would become one of the best friends he would ever have. And now with Andrea.... he felt that she was up to something, that she had ulterior motives when it came to Daryl, and worst of all, she wasn't going to let anything or anyone come between her and Daryl.  
*****

Andrea rolled her eyes as she climbed the steps towards the room she shared with Daryl. She meant it when she said she didn't care if Paul trusted her or not. It was none of his business anyways. Daryl trusted her and that was all that mattered. She knew that he didn't love her. Not to mean that he couldn't learn to love her.

She pushed open the bedroom door to find the empty room. Daryl had gone out shopping with Rick and Rick's son. She may as well be nice to Paul but god, he annoyed her. He seemed to be a little too protective of Daryl for her comfort. It was almost like he wanted Daryl or something.

She stopped, sitting down on the bed. That was it. He was in love with Daryl. That had to be it. Paul was in love with her husband. She chuckled softly. That's why it seemed that Paul didn't like her. He was trying to be nice but it just wasn't coming off right. He didn't like her, he didn't trust her nor did he think she should be there in the house. Well, too bad.

She'd be damned it anything would come between her and Daryl. She had finally found someone who wouldn't use her, like all the other guys she had been with had. Just because she was blonde didn't mean she was stupid. It could work to her advantage, but still. Paul probably thought that he would somehow end up with Daryl. 

No chance in hell, she mused.

She was not going to lose her husband, especially not to some closeted rock star. Paul might be gay, but Daryl was not. A man who didn't like women sexually did not have the kind of passion that he had when he was with her. But she would have to watch out for Paul a lot more now. She knew his secret, if it indeed was the secret he was hiding. If it ever got out of hand... No, Daryl wouldn't do something like that. She may not have known Daryl very long, but he was a stand up kind of man. And now she knew why his first marriage broke up. But unlike the first marriage, this one was going to last.  
*****

Rick looked up from the book he was reading when Paul trudged into the room, dragging his feet like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He must have just seen Daryl and Andrea together. But he was tired of this. 

"Would you fucking snap out of it?!"

Paul glared at Rick. "Easy for you to say. You're not in love with a married man."

Rick pulled Paul to sit beside him. "Look, I don't necessarily agree with the way Daryl handled this, but what did you really expect? You just have to face it. Daryl is married. For how long, no one really knows, but it seems to me like he's happy. And it's been a hell of a long time since I've seen that. Stop brooding, especially today. It's Daryl's birthday. Just be a friend today." Paul didn't even look Rick's way. "How long have you felt this way about him?"

Paul sighed, "A long fucking time. Since I met him."

"And you expected him to feel the same way right away or something?"

Paul looked away. "I don't know... I didn't think that far ahead."

"Seems to me you didn't think about it at all," Rick said, bookmarking the book before closing it.

Paul stood up, frustrated. Rick stared at Paul a moment longer than Paul was comfortable with. "What?"

"I've asked Michonne to marry me. She said yes."

"That's wonderful!" He drew his friend into a hug.

"Thanks, thanks," Rick responded a little sheepishly. "She wants to get married sooner rather than later. We want to start a family so."

Paul sat next to Rick on the couch. "Nice job by the way."

Rick glanced at the singer a little oddly. 

"Getting my mind away from Daryl, at least momentarily."

"I tried," Rick said.

"Daryl is never far from my mind, Rick. There's not much anyone can say to distract me."

Rick sighed, leaning back on the couch, crossing his legs. "I know what yer like when ya fixate on somethin' or someone. If you've been in love with Daryl all these years, what was the deal with Negan? And Spencer?"

Paul made a funny little face. "Distractions. That's all."

"Well, I kind of knew from the start that his marriage to Lori was doomed. They just didn't.... click. Not ta me. And that's not because I hooked up with her once and ended up with Carl. I'll never regret my son, but she's a shrew of a woman. I wish Daryl had listened to me when I tried to warn him off."

"Daryl's going to do what he's going to do."

"Exactly."

Paul stopped at that. "So you're saying I should just be happy for him. If the marriage isn't meant to be, it'll fail on its own merits."

"Exactly. So stop being morose and bitter and brooding around. If it's meant to happen, it will."

Paul patted Rick on the knee and stood up. "Thanks Rick. A lot. I'll talk to you later."

Rick watched at Paul left the room, satisfied that things would be changing for the better.


	4. Chapter 4

Is anyone reading this? Just wondering what you think. 

****

Andrea knocked on Paul's door softly, pushing it open slightly. "Paul? Can we talk for a minute?"

"Why?"

"It's about Daryl."

Paul's didn't even look her way. "I guess."

Andrea walked into the room, sitting on the bed, crossing her legs, searching for the words that wouldn't put Paul on the defense. She noticed him browsing Twitter on his phone, his fingers flicking the feed down every second or so. He didn't turn towards her.

"Look, I know you don't like me."

"Andrea–"

She interjected to stop him from interrupting her, "Please. Don't insult me by trying to deny it. I'd even go as far to say that you hate me."

Paul sighed and finally clicked his phone off. He gestured for her to continue, as he crossed his arms, leaning back against the desk wedged against the wall. He had a bored expression and appeared like he wanted to will her away. Too damn bad, Andrea thought.

"You hate that I'm married to Daryl. You think I'm using him, that I'll get myself pregnant and take him for everything." She stopped to gather her thoughts. "But you hate me the most for the fact that I sleep with him." She paused again. "Paul, I know you're in love with him."

Paul stared at her, wide-eyed and panicked. "Did he tell you that?"

Andrea shook her head sadly, her fears being confirmed. "He didn't have to. I see it every time you look at him." Paul said nothing. "I see the longing in your eyes, the way your heart almost breaks when Daryl does some husbandly thing for me... to me...."

Silence. Paul had no idea how to respond. It was like Andrea had somehow gotten inside his head and was saying what he thought, what he felt.

"You think I'm using him."

Paul scoffed, "Of course I do. Daryl has the soul of a poet. He's so sensitive, naive even... I don't want to see him get hurt."

"And you think I do? I told you before that I would never hurt him."

Paul watched her eyes very carefully and it appeared that she believed what she was saying, but he was still skeptical. He saw something in her eyes he couldn't really place. She was thinking that there was something more. Hell, he all but admitted that he was gay.

"If anyone is being used here, it's me."

"Now wait a minute–" Paul interrupted.

"Paul, he's not in love with me. I know that. He never was. He's in love with you."

Paul was shocked speechless, falling back into the window seat to his left. 

Andrea continued. "I know he cares about me, but love? Not a chance. He's using me as some sort of... protection. Because he's married, has a wife... that means that he doesn't have to deal with you or his true feelings. I'm hurt but I understand."

"Oh god...." Paul whispered.

Andrea smiled sadly, playing on Paul's guilt. "I don't really know how I'm going to deal with this. I-I-"

Paul interrupted, "You love him."

It was a statement, not a question, confirmed when she nodded. She stood and wandered around the room a little, walking over to Paul, sitting by him.

"I-It seems that every time he kisses me or touches me, hell even when he fucks me, it's you he wants, you he sees, you he needs. I'm just a substitute, but he's afraid to do anything about it. He's afraid of what it means. I'll stay with Daryl for as long as he wants me... I just don't know... I love him so much and he doesn't even want me."

"If he didn't want you, you'd be gone."

Andrea looked up, a little surprised. "Really."

Paul nodded. "Daryl sticks to his guns. Once his mind is made up, that's it. And it takes a hell of a lot to change his mind."

Andrea stood, staring at Paul, his discomfort blantantly obvious. Good, she thought.

"But I honestly believe Daryl only got married was to ease his hurt over his marriage officially coming to an end. He hates being alone and just the sheer thought of it terrifies him." Paul shifted from foot to foot, looking at the plush carpet briefly before rising to meet Andrea's eyes again. For a second he could have sworn he saw pure hatred in her eyes, but it passed too quickly. "But Daryl has a lot of pride," he continued, "Ending the new marriage this quickly, admitting he was wrong yet again, it would... it would be too much for him, emotionally."

Andrea was quiet for a few moments. "Please don't mention this conversation to him. I don't want him to feel like he's been betrayed."

"No, of course not." Paul sighed. "I just... I just don't know..."

Andrea laid a hand on Paul's arm. "I get it okay. Just, give me a chance with him. I love him."

Paul looked into the woman's eyes, still seeing something that wasn't right. But he nodded, hanging his head. Andrea turned to leave the room as Paul flopped on his bed. 

Andrea smirked once out of his line of sight. Laying on the guilt would push Paul to make stupid mistakes. It would put him on edge. And the more on edge he was, the sooner he'd slip up, and she'd be able to use that to get him out of Daryl's life.


	5. Chapter 5

warning: smut

***

The next day, Daryl lay back in the lounge chair by the pool. He wasn't usually one for lounging around but it was so hot and Andrea was working until six. He slid his sunglasses on, closing his eyes beneath them, his mind already wandering....

"....Paul, he's not in love with me. I know that. He never was. He's in love with you.... he cares about me, but love? Not a chance. He's using me as some sort of protection. Because he's married, has a wife... that means that he doesn't have to deal with you or his true feelings. I'm hurt but I understand.... It seems that every time he kisses me or touches me, hell even when he fucks me, it's you he wants, you he sees, you he needs. I'm just a substitute, but he's afraid to do anything about it. He's afraid of what it means...."

Daryl shook his head, trying to clear the words out of his head. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop of Paul and Andrea's conversation, but he had heard his name and curiosity got the better of him. He couldn't believe that Andrea would say that about him. His own wife. He tried to ignore the twinge of discomfort inside him, that part of him that wanted to agree with her. He didn't want to agree with her but he was just lying to himself if he didn't agree with her. But how could she say that he was in love with Paul? That just wasn't true.

Or was it?

He tried to ignore the ball of discomfort in the pit of his stomach. He could go on like there was nothing wrong. He could love Andrea, he knew he could. But he wasn't in love with her. That's what made his divorce from Lori so bad: he had been in love with her. Well, at one time he did. She killed that when he found her in bed with someone else.

Daryl shifted slightly, sipping briefly from the beer he had brought out with him. He sighed. Just what the hell was he supposed to do? He didn't want another divorce under his belt. He thought back to when he and Lori had met. Things had been great between them from the second they met, despite her brief past with Rick, but then he found her in bed with another man. 

And Andrea... she was so different from Lori. One, she wasn't a goddamned stripper. Two, she treated him like a person, rather than a 'rock star'. Andrea genuinely cared about him.

"She loves me," he said aloud, knowing it was true, so true.

Daryl inhaled on his newly lit cigarette. He couldn't just let this go. Something had to be done about it. He glanced at his watch. 4:00. Andrea wouldn't be home for a while yet. He knew that Rick was spending the day with his son, Shane was gone shopping, and Aaron was spending some quality time with his husband and daughter. 

Paul was inside the house somewhere. He thought that when he saw Paul for the first time after marrying Andrea, he would punch him out but the anger had just faded away. Had it been someone else, maybe he would have punched them out, but this was Paul. His best friend for the last fifteen years. He could never stay mad at Paul. He could pull some diva shit but that was just Paul feeding into the rock star stereotype. He might come off as a big time prima donna but he wasn't like that. Give them what they want, Paul often said.

Daryl thought about that day, several weeks ago now, when Paul had come on to him. He wasn't pulling any rock star shit then. And he wasn't drunk or high, so the only think that would explain any of it was that Paul wanted him. But why? They had been friends for so long and to risk that would risk the band as well. Everything they had worked for would be thrown out the proverbial window.

And he wasn't so much pissed about what Paul actually did; it was more of a shock that anything. To find out that his best friend of the last twenty years was bisexual or gay, it blew his mind. He didn't have anything against gay people. His brother was bisexual and would screw anything that moved. How didn't he know that Paul wanted him? A little voice inside piped up that he didn't want to know.

That's it. Time to confront him. Daryl rose quickly and stalked into the house, taking the stairs two by two until he got to Paul's room. He didn't even bother knocking, instead pushing the door open until it banged the wall behind it. He absently heard the door close softly.

"What the hell–?"

"Shut up Paul. Just shut t'hell up."

Paul fell out of the chair by the desk in haste to get away from Daryl, the anger resonating from him. Or was it? Was it anger or something else? Paul didn't have time to think as Daryl came at him, grabbed him by the shirt and pulling him up, his face scant millimeters from Daryl's. Paul was terrified. He hadn't seen Daryl this worked up in years; when he walked out several weeks earlier, his anger was nothing compared to this.

"Daryl please calm down. Y-you don't have to be s-so–"

"What?! Pissed off? Is that what yer gonna say? Hmmm? I think I have every fuckin' RIGHT ta be pissed off!" Daryl yelled in Paul's face.

"O-okay, I-I-I-I didn't handle it the way I would've liked to b-but it seemed like my body was working without consulting with my brain."

Daryl let Paul go but didn't move away from him. "Are ya saying that if ya had yer time back ya wouldn't have done anythin'?"

Paul felt his heart rate slowly going back to normal. "Well, maybe I wouldn't have, or maybe I would have just done something different. I sure as hell didn't expect you to run out of here and go get married again."

Daryl's eyes flashed, "Don't ya dare–"

Paul raised his hands to calm the storm down again. "I'm not saying that Andrea isn't a nice person; she is. I just don't think you should have married her."

Daryl stepped away, crossing his arms over his chest. "Andrea ain't tha issue here; ya are. I wanna know why."

Paul watched Daryl's face carefully. "Why... I did what I did...? Or...."

Daryl remained silent for a moment before sighing. "I overheard yer conversation with Andrea yesterday."

All the blood drained from Paul's face. "You... what?" he whispered.

"I heard... every word."

Paul lowered himself to the floor, unable to sustain the strength to stay standing. "I'm so sorry, I truly am, but I can't hide or ignore the way I feel," Paul said, looking up at Daryl with shame in his eyes. He flinched when Daryl bent down on one knee in front of him. He was surprised when Daryl reached out, lifting Paul's eyes to meet his.

"Don't be sorry Paul. I don't think I handled it very well. It's just that we've known each other fer so long... I thought I knew everythin' about ya," Daryl responded, shifting to sit down in front of Paul, Indian style. He closed his eyes, his fingers pressed to his temples as if in great pain.

"Andrea loves you."

"I know," Daryl answered, not opening his eyes.

"She's awfully perceptive. About me I mean." 

Daryl nodded. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, Daryl with his eyes closed as Paul wondered what they should do. Finally, he decided to go for it. He reached out, cupping Daryl's face in his hands briefly before pulling him towards him. Then he planted a kiss on Daryl's lips, soft and tender, his fingers caressing the back of Daryl's head and neck. He knew he would probably get a punch for it, but he didn't care. At least he would have that kiss.

But Daryl didn't punch him out. Instead, Daryl let Paul pull him into his arms, sinking into the kiss. Paul thought he had died and gone to heaven but heaven wasn't like this. This felt too good, way too good.

"Hmm, Daryl," Paul moaned.

"Mmm?" Daryl mumbled.

Paul pulled back, breathing shallowly. "I-I won't be able to stop. You have to go."

"Why would I want ya ta stop?"

Paul let out a sound that was somewhere between a sob and a moan, before he pressed his lips back to Daryl's. He felt Daryl slide his arms around him, holding him tight.

"I can't fight it anymore. I just..." Daryl said before taking a shaky breath.

"Shhhh, it's okay. I know, I know...."

Paul's lips met Daryl's again, pushing his tongue into his friend's mouth, seeking out every crevice. He started to undress Daryl as well as himself. When they were both naked, Paul pulled them off the floor and onto the bed. They stayed there, laying on each other, touching, kissing, seeking out every patch of skin they could reach.

Paul reached down to grab hold of Daryl's hard cock, which drew a harsh moan out of him. Paul licked his palm then wrapped the hand around Daryl's dick, sliding his hand up and down. Then he used his other hand to fondle Daryl's balls, rolling them between his fingers, drawing gasps from him as nipped at his neck.

"Oh Paul... Please... I need...."

Paul grinned, seeing Daryl's infamous impatience coming out, but he obeyed, speeding his pace, running his hands up and down Daryl's cock and balls. Paul's lips fastened around Daryl's nipple, sucking hard, arousing him even more. Daryl began rutting against Paul's hands, needing to come and soon.

"Oh God, Paul, Paul... I...."

"It's okay, baby, we're getting there." More kisses and strokes. "I want to fuck you, Daryl. May I?"

Daryl nodded, whimpering, "Paul... please...."

Paul continued to jerk Daryl before he lowered his mouth to Daryl's cock, sucking deeply, and finally, Daryl exploded, coming deep in Paul's mouth and down his throat. Paul lapped it up eagerly, savoring everything. After several moments, Paul rose up from Daryl's spent body, smiling serenely.

"Mmmm, yummy. That'll take the edge off so I can take my time," Paul said, licking up a loose bead of cum.

Daryl could only smile weakly in response. Paul just smiled, then he reached over to the night table, extracting a tube, of which he squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers before gently probing Daryl's ass. Daryl responded with a tired whimper, raising his knees to give Paul better access.

"Paul," Daryl whined, "Please, just fuck me...."

"Patience, baby."

Paul smirked and gently slid two of his fingers into Daryl's ass. He curled his fingers, pushing them in up to the third knuckle, probing deeper, angling for Daryl's sweet spot. He moaned, probably from oversensitivity, so Paul instead pulled his fingers out and lay beside him. He kissed him softly while his fingers trailed down over his chest, latching onto a nipple every now and then.

"I love you, Daryl. Have for such a long time."

Daryl's eyes, full of emotion, met Paul's. He could clearly see the love in the singer's eyes. 

"I..."

Paul smiled. "You don't have to say anything. I know it's a lot to deal with."

Daryl's eyes were rimmed with tears at Paul's words. He frantically blinked them away before drawing Paul into another kiss. 

"Will ya..." the older man blushed. "Make... love ta me?"

Paul's heart swelled with affection. He nodded, kissing Daryl hard on the mouth, trailing his mouth down over his face to leave a kiss over his heart. 

"You never have to ask that of me."

Paul reached for the lube, coating his fingers again. He gently circled the older man's dick, which was starting to show interest in their activities again. He rubbed him for a few more moments before sliding his fingers over Daryl's hole, prodding carefully. He stretched Daryl for a few minutes. He didn't want to hurt him and this would obviously be his first time with a man.

Paul eventually removed his fingers and reached for the lube again. Coating his rock hard dick generously, Paul placed himself at Daryl's entrance and pushed his cock into Daryl's ass, slowly, until he bottomed out.

"Ughh, just fuck me, please!"

With a grin, Paul pulled Daryl's legs over his and locked them around his waist. Paul pulled his lover towards him, plundering Daryl's mouth before returning to the task at hand. Paul grasped Daryl's hips, angling his cock deep, searching for the older man's prostate. The pain threatened to overtake Daryl until Paul hit that deep spot, then pleasure flooded through Daryl's body like an intravenous drug. Paul carefully got to his knees and began pounding himself into Daryl's tight hole.

"Oh God," Daryl moaned. "Never thought it could be like this...."

Hearing Daryl's groans, Paul grabbed a hold of Daryl's erection and began jerking him off. Harder and faster, Paul thrust into his lover, bringing them both closer to their release. Paul plunged himself as deep as he could and finally, they both erupted, Daryl spurting between their bellies, and Paul coming deep inside of Daryl. They both milked their orgasms before disentangled from each other, laying beside each other. Paul reached for some tissues from the night stand, cleaning Daryl and himself, before pulling Daryl close to him.

"Any regrets?" Paul asked, hesitantly.

Daryl's eyes trailed to Paul, his energy gone. "No. No I don't."

Paul planted a soft kiss on his lips, "I love you Daryl. I always have."

Daryl smiled, "I know."

After a moment, Paul brushed Daryl's hair out of his eyes. "Sleep, love."

Daryl closed his eyes as did Paul, both men falling to sleep within minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl jumped up when he heard his name. He glanced at the clock. 6:20. Shit! Andrea was home. He frantically pulled his clothes on, covering Paul with a blanket, pushing his clothes under the bed. He ran out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He composed himself as best he could before going down to meet Andrea.

"Hi."

Andrea smiled up at him. "Hi yourself. Did you have a nap or something?" 

Daryl literally felt his heart stop. "Why'd ya say that?"

She smiled. "You've got bed-head."

Daryl felt his heart start again, running his hands through his hair, "Yeah. I was out by the pool and I was, uh–" his mind raced to find an excuse "–overcome by the heat."

He wrapped an arm around her as they walked into the living room but he couldn't ignore the guilt. Just what the hell was he going to do now? He didn't answer that question, instead just watching his wife as she rested. He leaned back, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter.

"How was work?"

"Not too bad. It wasn't as busy as it usually is." She smiled. "Well, I think I'll go take a shower. I'm all sweaty and I feel like I haven't been clean in days. I'll see you in a bit."

"Sure sweetie."

As Andrea climbed the stairs, Daryl put out the rest of his cigarette before rising and walking outside to see Aaron at the barbeque again, Rick was in the pool and Shane was in his usual half-naked state.

"When did you guys get back?"

Aaron looked up, "Oh, hey. About an hour ago."

Daryl felt the anxiety flow through him like wildfire. What if they had gone looking for him and Paul? Shane sensed it, removing his sunglasses as he stood up. He walked into the house, Daryl following when Shane gestured towards him.

"What?"

Shane looked back through the glass doors, making sure that Rick and Aaron didn't hear them. "I saw you with Paul."

Daryl froze.

"Are you breaking it off with Andrea?"

Daryl couldn't find the words or even think them.

"Hey. Daryl."

Daryl found the power of speech again, "I uh... I mean–"

"How'd it happen?"

Daryl noticed that Shane wasn't looking down on him or condemning him, but the fact remained that he had cheated on his wife, something he swore he would never do. And yet, he didn't really feel guilty about it. He was just frustrated with the situation. He trudged into the kitchen as Shane followed. He reached in, grabbed a beer bottle, gulping half of it down.

"How much did you see," Daryl asked tersely, avoiding Shane's eyes.

"Enough."

"How much?" Daryl was not in the mood for this.

"I saw him fuck you," Shane answered succinctly, crossing his arms across his chest. 

Daryl sighed, his head throbbing. Now what was he going to do?

"It wasn't on purpose or anything. I was just checking to see if anyone was here."

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Daryl said softly, leaning against the refrigerator. "I swore to myself that I would never hurt anyone the way Lori hurt me."

Shane looked down, thinking. "Andrea didn't find out did she?" Daryl shook his head no. "Don't tell her, for godsake."

Daryl sighed heavily. "I overheard a conversation between her and Paul yesterday. She told him that I'm in love with him."

"Are you?"

Daryl paused, sighing again. "I... think so. Andrea said that I'm afraid of what it means, being in love with Paul, I mean. It means that I'm gay."

"So? Not like being gay is wrong. It's being who you are. It feels right doesn't it?"

Daryl nodded slowly. "Don't think I've ever felt so at home in mah own skin as when I was layin' there with Paul."

Shane smiled before he spoke again, "Look, you have to do what's right for you. Rick told me that Paul has been in love with you since you met."

"Really?" Daryl was stunned. 

Shane nodded. "You have to figure out what you really want. Are you in love with Andrea?"

"Well," Daryl began, "I care about her. Maybe I even love her, but no, I'm not *in* love with her."

"Maybe that's your answer. But you know whatever you ultimately decide, we're on your side. If you decide to stay with Andrea or not..."

"Thanks Shane. I don't think that tellin' her that I slept with Paul would be the right way ta go, no matter what I do."

"No I don't think it would. Anyways..." Shane smiled. "Let's go sample Aaron's cooking."  
*****

When Paul awoke, he looked around in confusion. Then he called Daryl's name softly, remembering what happened. He and Daryl had made love, and it was as wonderful as he knew it would be. He had waited so long for them to be together, and now he knew they would be. As he climbed out of bed and nearly ransacked the room, his dresser drawers looking for something to wear.

He smiled, remembering how Daryl said he couldn't fight his feelings anymore. He felt a hot jolt of electricity course through him as he recalled how Daryl had begged for Paul to fuck him. Everything that he had wanted for so long, he was going to get it. Of course, he viewed Daryl as more than a possession. He was a person, a living breathing creature. One hell of a sexy one too.

Paul was a happy man. Even his badly matted hair couldn't put a damper on his mood. Finally, he threw it up in a bun. He'd probably end up in the pool anyways. Finally, he went downstairs, hearing voices from outside. Once outside, he felt like he had been shot when he saw Daryl and Andrea acting like giggling newlyweds. He didn't understand this. He knew Daryl loved him. He wasn't that good of a liar. Paul knew Daryl too well; he knew when he was lying, and he wasn't lying earlier. So what was this all about?

As he came out to poolside, he noticed the look on Daryl's face. It was like he was trying to apologize without saying the words. Then Paul understood: Daryl had to play the happy newlywed until he broke it off with his wife. He was overcome with guilt. He shouldn't be so selfish. It wasn't just him and Daryl involved. Andrea was involved as well. She was completely innocent in all this. She didn't do anything wrong.

Paul realized that she could have turned out to be a bigger bitch than Lori. Or Paul could have been right in thinking that Andrea was using Daryl. But she wasn't. She loved Daryl. And when it all came to a head, he would feel bad for hurting Andrea. Paul sighed slightly, walking towards the pool. He exchanged pleasantries with the guys and Andrea, before stretching out on one of the long lawn chairs. Then he slid on the sunglasses he had left out their earlier, his eyes immediately focusing on Daryl and Andrea. The bitch.

Paul hoped she realized how lucky she truly was. Her marriage was going to fail; that he knew for a fact. There was no way that he and Daryl wouldn't be together. He glanced at Andrea, feeling her eyes on him. She knew he was in love with her husband. And he knew that she would use that against him somehow. He felt that she would do just about anything to keep Daryl.


	7. Chapter 7

Paul trudged down the stairs of the rented house, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. He wanted to be with Daryl so bad, and he had to spend last night with that woman. As much as he didn't know her and as much as he wanted to like her, he didn't. He really despised her. He stopped at the small table near the front door and flipped through the mail, finding a few envelopes addressed to him.

He took the items and headed into the living room. His eyes widened as he saw the other four band members staring at the TV in shock.

"What's going on?"

Almost in unison, the four men turned to look at Paul, almost accusingly. 

"What?"

"How the fuck did the press find out that you're gay Paul?"

Paul flinched. He didn't try to hide his sexuality. What was the big deal?

"There's no way the press could know. I've never said anything publicly. Ever. You know that," he spat, glaring back at his bandmates.

Shane gestured to the tv. "So TMZ just pulled it out of their asses?"

Paul looked to the tv to see his face across the screen, showing various public appearances. On the bottom of the screen it was emblazoned with "Sanctuary singer gay? Sources say yes."

"What fucking sources," Paul wondered.

Aaron was standing by the window, looking out. "The press is starting to show up. How the fuck are we supposed to work with that out there?" He turned, glaring at Paul, hands on his hips. 

"I didn't tell anyone!" he exclaimed. "And why now? Huh? What possible reason would I have for saying anything?"

Shane, Rick and Aaron looked at each other, silently agreeing with him.

Daryl looked a little betrayed as he looked up at Paul. "Kinda convenient, if ya ask me."

"Daryl. I didn't do this."

The older man stood and brushed by Paul. "Whatever. If ya think this is gonna force me out," he said softly to Paul, to ensure the others didn't hear him. "Ya got another thing comin'."

Paul turned as Daryl left the room. "I didn't tell anyone! What the fuck?"

Rick glanced at Shane. "Who else would have contacted the press?"

"I don't know but I do know it wasn't me!" Paul yelled. 

"Alright, calm down," Rick said. 

"Calm? You want me to be fucking calm? My life is out there in the press. How can I be calm?"

"Well, who did that," Shane questioned. 

Paul glared at Shane. "You've known me for nearly twenty years. I have never lied to you about anything. Divert the truth, sure, who hasn't. But I'm not going to lie about who I am. You've known or at least suspected that I'm gay, always have been. Not going to hide it. Not now."

"Even if it messes up our careers too?" Aaron asked quietly.

Paul felt his anger lesson, flopping into an armchair. He ran his hands over his face in aggravation. He pointedly looked into each man's eyes. 

"I would never fuck with your livelihood. I don't know who contacted the press but it wasn't me. Check my damn phone if you don't believe me."

Silence filled the room. Finally, Rick spoke. 

"Well, between this and the record label, I don't think we're going to get much else done with the album. Just needs a bit of mixing." He looked at his bandmates. "So I'm thinking we can probably pack up and go to our respective homes."

"Good luck with that, with those vultures out there," Shane grumbled from his slouched position. He shut up once Rick flicked his knee.

****

A while later, Paul knocked on Daryl's door. 

"What."

Paul opened the door and hesitantly entered the room. He saw that Daryl was packing up his belongings in the room, not even bothering to fold his clothes.

"Daryl."

The older man whirled around. Paul could see that he was pissed off. He moved across the room so quickly that Paul couldn't even brace himself. But he was shocked when instead of a punch, Daryl wrapped his arms around Paul, holding him tight. 

"'M sorry for that," he mumbled. "Don't know how much they know all 'bout me."

Paul pulled back and looked his lover in the eye. "I didn't say anything to them about you."

"Shane knows though," Daryl commented. "The day we slept together, he came looking around to see if anyone was here. Saw us together." A pause. "So what are we gonna do?"

The singer looked a little confused. "About what?"

"'Bout all of it. The press, us, the album."

"Oh, okay," Paul replied, moving to sit on the bed. "We talked about it and all the album has left is a little mixing, so Rick suggested we pack up and go home. The press will get tired of this as soon as something else comes along. As far as us..."

Daryl was quiet for a few minutes. Paul didn't speak. He knew Daryl needed to work through things on his own before he spoke. 

"I know I shouldnta got married again so fast. Not after Lori. Said I never would and what'd I do?"

"Daryl..."

The bassist put up a hand for Paul to let him continue. Daryl closed his eyes briefly. "I like Andrea. I do but... hell I dunno. I shouldn'ta married her. That's the bottom line. I shoulda never ran out on ya. Now she's gonna get hurt 'cause I couldn accept what I felt for ya."

Paul nodded in understanding before looking down. Daryl brought his face back up with a finger under his chin. 

"I do love ya. Just need time ta end it with her."

Paul managed a smile before leaning in to kiss Daryl. "I've waited for you for almost twenty years. I can manage a little longer."

Daryl shut his eyes in disbelief. "Twenty years ya've felt this way. I don't know how ya managed ta..."

"I didn't know if you would even entertain the idea of being with me. There was just so much I wasn't sure of," Paul confessed.

Daryl rose his head to the ceiling with a deep breath. "I wish... wish ya had said somethin'. Might've avoided all the shit with Lori and now Andrea. Hate that she's gonna be hurt."

"I hate that she'll be hurt too. But I won't apologize for loving you," Paul pointed out, grabbing Daryl's hand with both of his. 

The older man smiled. "Nah, don't haveta apologize. 'M gonna be with ya. Just gotta figure out tha best way ta break tha news ta her."


	8. Chapter 8

I finally know where this story is going. Yay me! 

**

It was a few days later when Paul sat back on his couch. He finally felt like he was home again. After leaving the recording house, he came home and ran the laundry. There was nothing in the fridge and dreaded the idea of going food shopping because of the press. He'd asked his friend Maggie to do it for him, which she did, to his never ending gratitude. 

Then he decided his house needed a good cleaning. So he dusted and cleaned from top to bottom. Washed all the sheets and blankets, fluffed the pillows, he even washed the windows. Something to take up the energy of him having to wait to see what came of Daryl's conversation of breaking up with Andrea. 

He suspected that it was Andrea who leaked his sexuality to the press. He wouldn't have put that past her at all. There was something he saw in her eyes whenever she looked at him that made him uncomfortable. Plus she knew that he was in love with her husband. But if Paul had his way, Daryl wouldn't be her husband for long. 

The idea that after knowing Daryl for all these years and being with him was almost overwhelming to him. Every guy he'd gone out with could never measure up to what he saw in Daryl. Negan was an utter jerk anyways. Wanted to control Paul. He remembered how Daryl hated Negan on sight and refused to even consider the man to be anything other than a nuisance, constantly calling Negan an asshole. Paul hadn't been with Negan very long, but it was too long if Daryl's behavior was to be believed. 

Thinking back over the years, Daryl seemed to take issue with everyone Paul hung around and showed any kind of interest in. He never hid who he was, and Daryl'd never had a problem with Paul being gay. Seemed that maybe he protested a little too much.

Paul picked up his cellphone after it rang with a notification. Then another. And another. What the hell?

Paul brought up a link from TMZ that allegedly showed Paul kissing some man. Paul didn't recognize him and he'd never been out of it enough to forget someone he'd made out with. 

Immediately, he signed into Twitter to see he was actually trending. First time for everything, he supposed. Then he sent out a tweet that simply said "FAKE PICTURES FROM FAKE NEWS". With a sigh, he signed out and dropped his hand, phone still clenched. Then the phone rang and Paul was half-tempted to throw it across the room. When he saw Maggie's name, he took a deep breath and answered.

"Hey Mags."

"Hey? That's all you can say?" he voice came through, amusement mixed with concern.

"What else am I supposed to say? All this bullshit going on. A picture out there for me and some man that has clearly been faked–"

"It has?"

"I don't know who the guy in the picture is, Mags. I may have had some one night stands but I'm not a whore. I do remember every man I've kissed or fucked."

Maggie was silent a few moments. "Who would do this?"

Paul heard a ruckus outside of his house and stood to look out the window. News vans. Fucking lovely. 

"Can you come over? I'd rather not talk about this on the phone and those news vultures are out there now."

"Uh, sure. Give me 15."

As he waited for Maggie, Paul studied the picture that was allegedly him. Long hair, lean body, it certainly looked like him. But the other man was a complete mystery. 

As soon as Maggie was in the door, Paul whirled around to her. "Who does this look like?" he demanded. 

"Hello to you too sunshine."

Paul sighed. "My life is blowing up and I have no clue who's doing it or why."

"Sorry honey," she offered, pulling him into a short hug. Then she took the phone from him. 

"Honestly, it does look like you. I don't know who the other guy is."

Paul looked his friend right in the eye. "I don't know either."

Maggie's gaze went back to Paul's, concern in her eyes. "Someone's setting you up? But why?"

Paul sat back on the couch, picking up a bottle of beer he'd opened earlier. He grimaced at finding it room temperature. 

"I think it's Andrea."

Maggie sat next to the man. "Daryl's new wife?"

"She knows I'm in love with Daryl."

Maggie sighed. "Paul..."

"At least she doesn't know that we slept together."

"What?" Maggie bolted up. 

Paul looked a little chagrined but non-apologetic. "He told me that he loves me. I believe him. He just has to break it off with Andrea. That's why I think she's behind the press getting wind of anything."

The woman was silent for a few moments. "What do you know about her?"

Paul shrugged. "Nothing. That's the whole point. She met Daryl and they married after knowing each other for five days. Then she was at the house when we were recording. That's when stuff started happening."

Maggie leaned back, silently musing Paul's words. "I know that Rick or Shane or Aaron would have no reason to tell tha press anything," she began. "Plus ya know how the media tends to twist things when it's not juicy enough for 'em." 

"Yeah."

"And Daryl sure as hell ain't going to talk to the press. He hates that. Has to put up with it to an extent because of what y'all do. So I'm inclined to believe it's this Andrea. Thing is, how do we prove it?"

Paul sighed, dragging a hand through his hair. "I really don't know. Short of planting a listening device on her, I have no idea."

Maggie smiled slyly. "Well, why don't you plant a device on her? Glenn can get all kinds of cool shit like that from work. I could ask him to get something."

"Really? That'd be great. Then it's just a matter of planting it on her."

Maggie leaned in to hug her friend. "I've known for a long time that you and Daryl were right for each other." She pulled back. "I wondered how long it would take him to realize it."

"We will be together," Paul said, determination coating his features. "She's not getting in my way, I've waited too damn long for him."

Maggie laid a hand on Paul's arm. "Don't push though. Ya might push him away."

Paul dialed back his energy a little before sighing. "Daryl was always an all-in kind of man. I don't know what ending his marriage is going to do to him."

"You have ta let him figure it out. He'll come to you when he's ready."

Paul offered a weak smile. "Thanks, Mags."


	9. Chapter 9

Daryl Dixon was slouched on his couch, the tv on some inane game show but he couldn't tell you what it was. It'd been like this for days now. Sitting and thinking, ignoring everything and everyone. For some reason though, Andrea wasn't taking issue with it, although she drew the line at him not showering. Threatening to hose him down in the middle of the living room spurred him on from that. 

Andrea had taken no time to move into his house and take over. He was regretting more and more every day that he married her. Some woman he didn't know. If he'd married every woman he had good sex with, he would have been divorced dozens of times by now. 

He didn't want his life to be like this. He wanted to enjoy his life, with someone he loved and trusted. He thought he had loved Lori but she apparently didn't love him like he thought. Andrea said everything he wanted to hear, did everything he wanted to hear. He didn't offer a whole lot to her. His body surely, but never his heart. That heart was reserved for one person. Paul Rovia. 

He'd thought back over their friendship and could kick himself for missing all the signs. How Paul would sometimes keep his gaze a second longer than a regular friend would. Making a point to always be around. Going above and beyond in their friendship. Paul never asked him to change, he accepted him as he was. He could see now that Paul had had feelings for him for a long time. 

He really couldn't say why he reacted the way he did when Paul first came on to him. Shock, surprise, denial, those things came to mind. Daryl always did act before he'd think things through. Oftentimes it came back to bite him in the ass. Like it was doing now.

Finally though, he got up, flicked off the tv and went upstairs to clean up. After a shower, his mind was not quite so muddled thankfully. He knew he had to end things with Andrea. He didn't love her, he'd never love her. 

He dressed in comfortable jeans and a blue button-down shirt before heading back downstairs. Andrea would be at work for another few hours, so Daryl took the time to clear up the clutter of the living room. Once done that, he went to the front door to bring in the mail. He flicked through the envelopes before sitting in a recliner. 

Hmm, what's this, he thought. Los Angeles Court House. Curious, he ripped open the envelope and read through the letter. His heart started beating wildly as what he read started to compute in his brain. Would it really be that simple?

He pulled out his cell and called Rick's house, asking to speak to his fiancee Michonne, who was an attorney. 

"Hey Daryl, what's up?"

"Hey 'Chonne. Wanna ask ya somethin' serious. It's legal stuff. Any way ya can run over?"

He heard her rustling something around. "Uh, sure, I can be there in 10. Hope it's not bad news."

"Depends on who ya ask. See ya in a bit."

Fifteen minutes later, Michonne was explaining the paperwork to Daryl. "You went through the ceremony yes, but the person who married you didn't have their proper certification. Even though the paperwork was filed, it's invalid. You're not married."

Daryl was flabbergasted. It really was that simple. With a sigh of relief, he pulled the woman to him in a tight hug. 

"Thank ya so much."

Michonne chuckled, hugging him back before they separated. "Hey, what's this all about?"

"I shouldn'ta married her. Was a stupid mistake. Don't love her."

Michonne nodded, urging him to continue. "And?"

He noted the knowing look in her eyes. "'M in love wit' Paul."

"I'm glad you finally realize it."

Daryl's eyes narrowed. "Ya knew all 'long?"

She nodded, a big smile on her face. 

"Guess I was tha last ta know."

"I assume you won't be doing another ceremony with Andrea."

Daryl scoffed. "Fuck no. Was tryna build up mah nerve to end it anyways. Gonna tell 'er when she gets off work. I ain't dealin' with this shit no more."

"Good for you." She patted him on the shoulder as she stood up. He stood as well. "Call me to let me know how it went, okay?" She offered him another embrace before leaving. 

Hours later, he was nearly climbing the walls as Andrea finally returned. She slipped out of her heels and neared him, intending to kiss him but he averted her embrace. He tried not to notice the hurt look in her eyes.

"Daryl, what's going on, honey?"

Daryl shook his head. "Stop with tha 'honey'. It's over. Pack up and leave."

Andrea was stunned. "What? But we just got married."

Daryl nodded shortly but forged ahead. "Got some mail from tha courthouse. The person that did the ceremony wasn't certified. We ain't married. And thank god, 'cause I shoulda never got married again, least not so fast."

Tears trailed down Andrea's face but Daryl was unmoved. He just wanted this to be over. Andrea neared him, grabbing his forearms. 

"Daryl, what we have is wonderful. We could have such a beautiful life together," she cried, her face red from crying. "I love you."

Daryl disentangled himself from her, moving away from her hysterics. "No ya don't. Ya love the idea of it. But it don't matter. I don't want anythin' with ya. Shoulda never got married again. I's an idiot."

Andrea folded her arms across her chest. "Marrying me made you an idiot? That doesn't make me sound too good."

"Oh fer crissake," he mumbled. "I dunno how else ta explain this ta ya. I don't wanna be married ta ya. Never shoulda married ya ta start with. It was a mistake and this news from tha courthouse is a sign for me ta correct that mistake."

Andrea came at Daryl again but this time, cracked him so hard across the cheek that his teeth jarred. 

"You selfish son of a bitch! How could you toy with me like this?"

Daryl's face turned to stone, all efforts to be cordial forgotten. "Give me ya damn key."

Andrea stopped. "What?"

Daryl reached for Andrea's purse, ignoring her 'hey!' and rooted around for her keys. He found his house key, took it off the chain, and dropped the rest in the bag. He handed it to her. 

"Get out. I'll pack yer stuff up and send it ta ya."

The blonde stared at the man, disbelief in her eyes. Before she could speak again, Daryl cut her off.

"I mean it. Out. Don't wanna see ya again."

Andrea slowly picked up her purse, pulling on her suit jacket, slipping back into her heels and heading towards the front door.

"I never thought you'd be so cold."

"Ya don't even know me." Daryl said as he followed her. "And ya weren't listenin'. And if ya looked at it objectively, ya'd see it was a mistake. This is a sign that we never shoulda gotten married. I'm glad it turned out tha way it did."

Andrea stopped and looked at him. She pursed her lips, suppressing the urge to cry again. "You're going to him aren't you."

"Who?"

"Don't insult my intelligence Daryl. Paul! You're going to him."

Daryl dragged a hand through his hair. "What diff'rence does it make? We ain't tagether. I can date whoever I want. I just ain't gonna be you."

Andrea flinched. Without another word, she turned and left the house. Daryl didn't wait for her to reach her car when he shut the door, then called his security support to change his passcode. 

Daryl went upstairs and immediately started gathering Andrea's stuff into boxes. When he had everything, he packed the boxes by the door, calling a moving company to take it back to her address. Thankfully, she still had time on her lease before moving in there. When that was taken care of, he took another shower. He wasn't waiting any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is far from over yet. Please read and review. I have no idea if anyone is even reading this.


	10. Chapter 10

I would have posted this sooner but I woke up Christmas morning sick and while I'm not feverish anymore, I'm still dealing with a couple of infections. Like I said to my brother, have you ever tried swallowing razor blades? Because that's how my throat feels. Anyways, enjoy.

***

Paul woke from an uneasy nap when a knock came on the door. After a minute, he pulled himself off the couch and trudged to the door. He disengaged the security and undid the locks to see Daryl standing on the other side. 

"Hi," Paul said, softly. 

Paul stood to one side and allowed Daryl to come in. He relocked the door and rearmed the security before turning to follow Daryl into the living room area. He didn't get a chance to ask anything because Daryl took Paul into his arms and kissed him passionately.

Paul jerked back, shocked. "What? Uh, wha–"

Daryl kept his arms around Paul. "Fuck up with tha paperwork. I ain't even married. I kicked her out."

Paul was stunned at the turn of events. "You kicked— she's– uh, what?"

Daryl chuckled softly, pulling Paul down to sit on the couch. "I got an envelope from the court house. Tha person that married me and Andrea didn't have their certification. Even though tha paperwork was filed, it weren't legal. Asked 'Chonne 'bout it."

Paul's face conveyed his utter shock but also pure elation. "So it's over?" he asked in a small voice.

Daryl grinned. "Oh yeah. Kicked 'er out, took back tha house key, changed the security code. Boxed up her stuff and sent it back ta her. It's over. I wanna be with ya. If ya'll have me."

Paul beamed. "Oh boy, will I ever have you."

He pressed his mouth back to Daryl's, their tongues melding together. Daryl's smile was heavenly as he reciprocated, pulling the man closer to him, wrapping his arms around him. After a moment, Paul pulled back and rose up, Daryl following suit. Paul took Daryl's hand as they walked towards Paul's bedroom. 

Paul urged Daryl to get undressed and get on the bed, while Paul lit a few candles while removing his own clothes. He rounded the bed, placing a few supplies on the nightstand before climbing in beside his man. Yes Daryl was his man now. He leaned down to kiss the older man, his passion stirring.

Paul laid on his back, pulling Daryl on top of him, urging him to take control. Daryl grinned against Paul's mouth as he took over, leaving kisses on the man's face, neck and down his bare chest, the bassist's hand roaming down his chest. Daryl broke from Paul's mouth and leaned lower to suck on his love's nipples, drawing a strangled groan out of his mouth.

"Ah, God, Daryl! So good!"

"Hmm."

Daryl continued his journey south, his tongue sliding down Paul's abs and around his navel. He stopped, almost in awe that he caused such a response from the singer. 

Daryl just stopped and looked at Paul. "Yer so gorgeous, darlin'. So beautiful." He looked up at Paul, his eyes wide with reverence. He leaned down to kiss the head of Paul's penis, sucking away the precum before pulling the organ into his mouth. He savored the taste before sliding his mouth down until his lips were at the base of Paul's cock. 

"Oh God! Daryl! Fuck!"

Daryl rose up and fell on Paul's dick, feeling it harden even more under his ministrations. He reached under him to fondle the man's balls, rolling them between his fingers. Daryl pulled away and pushed Paul's legs up, so that each foot was flat on the bed. Then he trailed his tongue down over Paul's crack and gently probed his hole. He waited until Paul became antsy. 

"Please, more!"

Daryl pushed his tongue in gently, one of his hands lightly pumping Paul's cock, keeping it steely hard. The older man used his other hand to reach for the lubricant he had uncapped and ready. He poured some over his fingers and gently introduced a finger to Paul's passage. 

"Relax darlin'."

Paul did so, allowing Daryl to slip his finger all the way in, after which he began to thrust the digit in and out slowly. Paul groaned loudly, his legs moving wildly. 

"God Daryl! Fuck!"

Daryl smiled before lubing a second finger to introduce. Once inside, he started to scissor his fingers slowly before lowering his mouth to Paul's cock again, making the man whimper. The bassist looked up to see Paul thrashing about on the bed, a thin sheet of sweat covering his gorgeous body.

"Please Daryl! Take me!"

Daryl pulled up, his eyes sparkling as he looked for confirmation. Paul nodded and Daryl removed his fingers. He moved back to his knees, his erection painful as he covered himself with a condom. He pushed Paul's legs up, carefully spreading his cheeks, exposing his glistening hole. Daryl laid his cock on Paul's entrance, pushing slightly. 

"Please, Daryl. I need you!"

Spurred on, Daryl pushed himself into Paul's willing body slowly, inch by inch, until he was fully seated inside him.

"Oh God, Paul. Ya feel incredible!"

Paul wrapped his legs around Daryl's hips as he settled his body over Paul's to kiss him tenderly. Paul's hands ran through his now sweaty hair, holding his head as he ravished his mouth.

"You feel so goddamned good, Daryl. So big, so full of you," Paul panted. "Please... I love you, please love me."

"I do love ya, darlin'. Love ya so much."

Daryl began to move his hips, hesitantly at first, then in longer strokes with Paul urging him on. Soon, Daryl was plunging powerfully in and out of Paul's body, feeling his channel clenching him sensuously. 

"Ah baby, yes!" 

Paul moved his hips against Daryl's body, the need to come becoming overwhelming. Daryl grabbed Paul's cock and jerked him frantically.

"I'm gonna come, Paul, come with me!"

Daryl pounded Paul hard, feeling the man's tunnel beginning to clench. Paul cried out, panting hard as with one final stroke, he erupted, splattering his seed over his and Daryl's bellies, the pleasure overtaking him, his legs squeezing his love tight. A few seconds later, Daryl bottomed out and exploded into the condom resting inside his man. He continued moving his hips until his orgasm subsided, then just laid on Paul. He felt Paul run his hands over his sweaty back and a kiss being laid on his head.

"Love ya, darlin'," Daryl told the man beneath him, tiredly kissing him.

"Love you too," Paul replied. 

Daryl finally slid out of Paul's body, disposed of the condom, grabbing a wet cloth from the adjoining bathroom to clean their bellies after which he laid down next to him, pulling him close. 

The older man thought he heard Paul sobbing and turned his head. "What's all this darlin'?"

"I can't believe it. Just... you... I could feel how much you love me. It was a physical, tangible thing and god, it's so incredibly overwhelming."

"Ah darlin'," Daryl said, wrapping his arms around Paul's torso. "Ya know how much I love ya. I denied it fer too damn long and hurt people. I hate how I hurt ya the day I left tha house. Went out and did somethin' stupid."

Daryl kissed Paul's head, feeling the other man clasp onto the arms around him. It wasn't too long before Paul drifted off to sleep. Daryl looked down at the man who owned his heart. Satisfied, Daryl laid back as well, pulling a sheet over them as he followed Paul into the arms of Morpheus.


	11. Chapter 11

Some twists and turns coming up.

***

Months passed and Paul couldn't be happier. He and Daryl had sold each of their houses and had bought a new home all their own, with the deal being finalized two weeks earlier. The new house was littered with boxes, some completely unpacked, others partly open, and others not even touched yet.

Daryl had come out to the rest of the band, and he and Paul had come out to the public. They weren't hiding anything anymore. So far, they'd gotten nothing but support for their peers and fans. Sure there was some stereotypical homophobes but that was to be expected. It didn't matter to either of them though. It was time to live their lives for themselves.

Both men were finally enjoying their lives as they should have been all along. Nothing could do wrong now. But of course, it did.

The doorbell rang, which both men found odd, since their friends had their own keys, but Paul guessed it was just courtesy. When he opened the door, the last person he expected to see was Andrea. He immediately stiffened, his eyes hardening. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he demanded harshly.

The woman actually flinched. She adjusted her oversized coat over her body before speaking.

"I just want to speak to Daryl. And you too Paul. Please. I'm not here for revenge or anything like that."

Paul actually believed her. Her eyes were wide and open, her honesty shining through. The singer sighed. He really didn't want her here.

"How'd you find out where we live?"

"I'm a real estate attorney. Wasn't too far to figure it out."

Finally, Paul let her in. He regretted it already.

"Daryl," he called up the stairs. "Would you come down here please?"

A few moments later, Daryl appeared, wearing his trademark jeans with a formerly long sleeved button down shirt with the sleeves ripped off. Paul took a moment to admire his man's arms before he got to the bottom. 

"Andrea. Wha'tha hell ya doin' here?"

"I told Paul that I just want to talk. That's all."

Daryl glared at her for a few minutes before finally leading her to the messy living room. He cleared off a section of the couch so she could sit. Daryl and Paul sat on the love seat opposite her, sitting close together and holding each other's hand. They would have done that anyways but they were making a point to Andrea. 

"Okay then. Look, I want to apologize to both of you." She sighed deeply, running a hand through her blonde curls. "When I found out about Paul's feelings for you Daryl, I reacted badly. I admit that I tipped off the press about his being gay."

Daryl scowled. Paul spoke up though. "I knew it, I fucking knew it. How could you do that to me?"

"I just apologized for it. I shouldn't have done it." Regret was plain on her face. "I'm sorry, to both of you."

The men glanced at each other. 

"Fine," Daryl said, "We'll forgive ya, but we ain't gonna forget it. Ever."

"That's fair." She sniffed. She had expected their condemnation. 

"So why now?"

"Okay. Look, this is hardly the ideal situation but... I'm pregnant. It's yours Daryl."

Daryl was so stunned his jaw actually dropped open. 

"What the hell kind of crap is this, woman?" Paul exclaimed before turning to his lover. "Daryl? Hey, you okay?"

Daryl's eyes narrowed. "What proof do ya have?"

"I don't, not really. I have a couple of sonograms which basically says my conception date was during the time we were married," she offered, taking the pictures from her purse and passing them over.

Daryl looked at the photos, noting the dates. He knew dates could be fucked with, so he simply handed the photos back to her. "I want a paternity test."

Andrea didn't even look surprised at his request. "Of course. Find the place, set it up and I'll go."

Daryl looked skeptical. "Just like that?"

"I have nothing to hide. I truly am sorry for the hell I caused you both. I didn't expect to get pregnant." She pulled her coat from around her to reveal her swelling belly. "I'm five months along."

Paul and Daryl said nothing. 

"But that's not the only reason."

Curious eyes met hers. 

"I don't want this baby. I never wanted kids. But I couldn't abort. I... I want you to have the baby Daryl. Raise him or her. You and Paul."

Both men were struck dumb. Andrea shifted uncomfortably. "I know that's about the last thing you expected today."

"That's an understatement," Paul muttered. "Why don't you want your kid?"

Andrea sighed. "I never wanted kids. I don't want to be a mother. I saw what parenthood did to my mother and I vowed to never go there. I usually take birth control pills but with the wedding and moving into the house, I ended up missing a couple of days."

Paul gestured to Daryl. "We'll be back in a minute."

Daryl followed Paul to the foyer. "Do you believe any of this," he asked. 

"As weird as it sounds, yeah, I do. She's offerin' the DNA test. She wants ta give up tha baby. My question is, are ya willin' ta raise a baby wit' me?"

Paul smiled softly. "Of course. I hoped we would adopt eventually anyways."

Relief filled Daryl. He hugged his lover close, feeling his arms circling around him. They parted and went back to the living room. Andrea looked at them expectantly as they sat back down. 

"Yer willin' ta sign papers givin' up ya rights ta tha baby?"

Andrea didn't hesitate. "Yes."

"'ll call ta set up a DNA test. Once we have tha results, I'll have the papers ready."

"Good. I'm glad." Andrea sighed and she seemed to lose some of her stress. "I was worried about coming here today. Thought you might just shut the door in my face."

"I thought about it," Paul replied honestly. "Wondered what you could possibly have to say that either of us would be interested in hearing. So, you give us the baby, relinquish your rights. I'm assuming that means you don't want a place in their life?"

Andrea nodded. "It might make me horrible but I wouldn't be a good mother. The less the baby knows about me, the better. Hell, tell him or her that I was a surrogate."

Paul looked shocked. "What if we didn't take the baby?"

"I'd put it up for adoption." Her tone was cold. She stood up, adjusting her purse on her shoulder. Daryl and Paul rose up as well, walking to the door. She pulled a business card out of her purse and held it out; Paul took it. "Call me when you have an appointment for the test set up."

Daryl nodded as Paul looked at the card. Andrea offered one last smile before leaving. The men just stood there. Daryl was staring at the door, while Paul looked with unseeing eyes on the card. Eventually, they both wandered back into the living room, the singer standing by the sofa, while Daryl flopped down on the loveseat. A minute later, he had his cell phone in his hand.

"Hey 'Chonne. Ya busy?.... Oh okay.... Well, we cin run over....ya sure?.... Ok, be there in a bit."

A while later, Daryl was explaining the situation to Michonne and Rick. They appeared both as stunned as Daryl and Paul had initially been. 

"So, whaddya think?"

Michonne shook her head slightly, then combed through her legal knowledge. "You're perfectly in your right to ask for a paternity test. If she hadn't agreed, I would have gotten a court order for you."

Daryl nodded. 

"I can do up a contract. It will be legally binding, as well as an affidavit that, once she signs, her parental rights will be terminated. Then by signing the main contract, that will instate your rights and as far as the contract is concerned, she'll be viewed as a surrogate."

Both men were quiet for several minutes. Finally Daryl spoke up. "'M gonna be a father. Never thought that would happen."

Paul wrapped his arms around his man. "Me either. Oh lord, what will this kid call me? Uncle Paul?"

Daryl looked at Paul with an odd look. "No, he'll call ya dad. I'll prolly be pa."

Tears filled Paul's eyes. He held Daryl even tighter. "We're going to be fathers," he cried.


	12. Chapter 12

Paul was crying again. He was crying because his husband was crying. He could count on one hand the times he'd seen Daryl cry. The day they got married they were crying with happiness. It had been a small, intimate ceremony, attended by Aaron and Eric, Rick and Michonne and young Carl, Shane and his girlfriend Rosita, as well as Maggie, her husband Glenn, and her sister Beth. 

The men had wanted to present a united front for their child, and truthfully, had wanted to get married anyways. In the three months from that first time Andrea told them she was pregnant till now, so much had happened. Mostly good things. 

But now....

Paul felt like the world was falling out from under him. He had never felt like this before and he hated the feeling. He could only imagine how Daryl felt. 

Everything was going great until they got a call from Dr Siddiq at the hospital. When they got there, they'd been informed that Andrea had been admitted and shortly thereafter, she'd gone into labor. Daryl and Paul clutched each other, anxious to see their baby, when their world was crushed. Dr Siddiq regretfully informed them that the baby had been stillborn. Paul had almost immediately collapsed, which resulted in him being admitted, especially after the doctor found that his blood pressure was sky high. After becoming increasingly agitated, his regular doctor, Dr Cloyd, had no choice but to sedate the singer. 

Daryl's heart was broken. Not only losing their baby, but his husband was hospitalized. They'd been so incredibly happy, looking forward to being parents so much. They'd taken one of the extra rooms and decorated it, especially after finding out Andrea was having a girl. They'd bathed the room in pinks and purples, with some splashes of green and orange. Toys and blankets in a myriad of colors.

And now it was useless. Their baby was gone. 

Daryl rested his elbows on his knees, hands together as he sat his chin on them. He just watched his husband. He could see the agitation in him, even under sedation. His hands clenched intermittently, his eyes moved under his eyelids, his legs moved restlessly. 

Worst thing was, there was no one to blame. There was no telling that Andrea would go into early labor. And there was certainly no way to know the baby would never even draw air. But it didn't make the pain any less. 

Daryl looked up as a soft knock came on the door. Rick and Michonne cautiously entered the room.

"We heard Paul was here," Michonne explained.

Daryl stood and walked over to them. Rick, then Michonne pulled him in for a hug. 

"What happened?" Rick asked.

Daryl gestured to the far side of the room. He spoke lowly though.

"Andrea lost the baby."

The couple made noises of distress and sorrow. 

"Was stillborn. Dunno what happened. Paul got so upset he passed out. Checked his blood pressure and it was 219 over 121. That's dangerously high."

Michonne nodded, rubbing a comforting hand on Daryl's shoulder. "We're so sorry."

The bassist nodded. "The BP was so high an' he was so worked up, that they had ta sedate 'im."

Daryl looked around the room, eyes never stopping on one particular thing. Oddly enough, the beep-beep of the heart monitor attached to his husband was soothing.

"Just dunno how we're gonna move forward," Dixon said when his eyes met Rick's again. "This's been our lives for months and now it's gone."

"I honestly don't know what to tell you, brother. But we'll be here every step of the way with you."

"Thank ya. 'Preciate that."

****

On another floor of the hospital, Andrea Harrison was laying in her hospital bed. Despite give birth, she wasn't tired. She was just as devastated as Paul and Daryl were when the doctor told her the baby died. She had truly felt guilty over her vapid behavior when she believed she was married to Daryl. But she strived to be a better person. When she discovered she was pregnant, that threw the entire world out of orbit. She'd agonized with what to do.

Through her work contacts, she managed to find out that Paul and Daryl had bought a house together and was able to track them down. She was secure in her decision to give up her rights to her baby. She didn't want to be a mother, never had. But now that the baby was gone, she felt an overwhelming loss. One she didn't think she'd get over very easily. 

After a while, Andrea buzzed the nurse to ask for a sedative. After checking her chart, the nurse, a nice young man named Noah had pushed the liquid sedative into her IV. She was asleep not long after.

Noah returned to his station, only to leave a minute later when another patient buzzer sounded. That was when a figure snuck into Andrea's room. Hateful eyes glared at the woman. They'd had a plan and Andrea had gone back on it. For that she'd have to pay.

Hands reached over to the empty bed in the room, taking a pillow. After a moment, the pillow was held down on Andrea's face. As her air ran out, she began to struggle but it was all for naught. She stopped struggling a minute later and fell still.

Satisfied, the figure turned and left the room, taking the pillow along. As the figure exited the hospital, a gloved hand threw the pillow into a garbage bin. That would teach Andrea who not to mess with.


	13. Chapter 13

Paul was awake the next morning, Daryl by his side. They'd had a talk with the doctor about Paul's blood pressure issues, although he understood the grief they were currently going through. It was decided Paul would be started on medication to help. Hopefully, he'd only need it short term.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door before a young woman in a police uniform walked in. Daryl recognized her as Tara Chambler, one of Maggie's best friends. 

"Hey Tar," Daryl greeted.

"Daryl, Paul."

Tara stepped further into the room, looking a little uncomfortable. 

"Um, I'm actually here on official business."

The husbands looked concerned. "What's goin' on?"

"Well, I need to get your alibis for last night between 9 and 10 pm."

Paul shook his head. "Why?"

"Well, Andrea Harrison was murdered in her hospital bed on the fourth floor last night."

Paul's gaze panned to Daryl's in shock. "She's..."

Tara nodded solemnly. "She was found in her bed, having been smothered with a pillow."

"Oh mah god," Daryl breathed. 

"I know it's a formality to ask about your alibi," Tara began, "but seeing your reaction to her death, I know neither of you know anything about this."

"We was both here. Rick and Michonne was here too. They left 'bout what? A bit after 10?"

Paul nodded. "Yeah. I woke up briefly and talked to them. Then I fell back to sleep."

Tara made some notes in her book. "It's not like there was any animosity between either of you and Andrea."

"No," Daryl replied. "I mean, there used ta be. I's married ta her, very briefly. Found out later that it wasn't legal. There was some hard feelins but that changed. When she told us she was pregnant and wanted us ta have tha baby ta raise, things changed."

"There were no sour feelings about anything," Tara asked.

"No. Had a DNA test that show'd I's tha father. Michonne did up a contract for her ta give up her rights, she signed it no problem. Any appointments she tol' us about, anythin' that was goin' on, she told us everythin'."

Tara continued to jot notes in her book while an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Daryl gripped Paul's hand, trying to reassure his husband. 

Sorrow filled the older man as he thought of Andrea. Their relationship had been tumultuous at times but they'd gotten along great in the last three months. Andrea had done everything she said she would. Signed the contract with no hesitation. The only thing she asked for was help with the medical bills in regards to the birth, which Paul and Daryl agreed to. They had brought up Andrea potentially being in the child's life but she's refused, not wanting to get involved at all.

"If I have any more questions, I'll get in touch," Tara said before leaving. 

"Uh, sure," Paul replied. 

Daryl immediately pulled out his cell phone and called Rick. After a moment, he had Michonne on the other end. 

"Cops was just here. Yer gonna get contacted by them."

"Why?"

Daryl sighed. "Andrea was murdered last night."

Michonne drew in a sharp breath, but forged ahead. "They asked for your alibi? Between what time?"

"Nine and ten."

Daryl heard Michonne sigh in relief. "Both me and Rick were there the whole time."

"Yeah."

"Okay, if the cops come back, direct them to me, alright?"

"Will do."

***

After a couple of days, during which Paul underwent a battery of tests, he and Daryl were back at home. Home. It felt empty now. They had each other, they always would, but knowing the baby was gone, there was a heavy emptiness that had settled in their chest that would probably never go away.

Daryl had wiped his wet eyes countless times. He was lost. He didn't know how to even begin to process losing the baby. And Andrea. She'd become a good friend, despite the past. She'd done everything she could to be a friend to them, helping out where she could. It was devastating to know that she'd wanted them to have the baby so badly and she'd lost it. 

And then she'd been murdered. Daryl was ashamed to admit that he hadn't known much about Andrea's life, people she knew or worked with. Didn't know what kind of enemies she had, if she'd even had any. 

Officer Tara had come back the day after she'd originally been there, but Daryl had made her wait until Michonne could get there. They'd told Tara everything they knew. They had nothing to hide since they'd been together when the blonde woman had been killed. 

Tara had informed Paul and Daryl that they'd both been officially cleared and the investigation was going into another direction. They'd talked to Andrea's coworkers and even though she was an attorney, she had no enemies. Tara had told them, off the record, that it was frustrating because there weren't really any leads.

Daryl had taken Paul straight upstairs and tucked him into bed. He was taking everything so hard. Daryl had gone downstairs, brewed some tea, and readied Paul's next dose of pills. Once upstairs, Paul had dutifully taken his pills before laying down again. 

With a sigh, Daryl threaded his fingers through Paul's hair. The man didn't even move. Shaking his head, Daryl went to lock up and turn off the lights. Back in their bedroom, Daryl disrobed and crawled into bed next to his husband, pulling him as close as Paul would allow. He waited until his man fell asleep before tucking his head into the back of Paul's neck and allowed himself to cry.


	14. Chapter 14

If anyone's even reading this, it's nearing the end. I'm thinking three more chapters after this.

**

A couple of weeks later, both Paul and Daryl were doing better physically, if not emotionally. They'd taken to seeing a grief counsellor suggested to them by Maggie, a Dr Morgan Jones. He seemed to be helping so far, even if it was just them being able to express themselves with words.

Once back at home, they locked the house up tight and flopped on the couch. Daryl kissed Paul's head tenderly, wrapping an arm around his husband's shoulders, pulling him close. 

"How ya really doin?"

Paul sighed and chuckled briefly. "You know me too well." He paused a few moments, resting his head on Daryl's arm. "It's not easy, having to accept that the baby's gone. And she wasn't even biologically mine–"

"Don't matter," Daryl cut in. "She was ours. Mine by DNA but still ours. Ya got a right ta be upset. I'm upset. Ta have somethin' so close and losin' everthin'. As long as we don't lose each other."

Paul looked at his husband. "Never," he vowed, cupping the man's cheek before kissing him tenderly.

Paul pulled himself off the couch and headed towards the kitchen. "You want anything?"

"Beer'd be nice."

"You got it."

The singer hauled two beers out of the fridge and made his way back to the living room when there was a knock at the door. He laid the bottles on a side table and answered. After signing for an envelope, he returned to his husband's side. 

Daryl took a deep pull on his beer as Paul opened the envelope, even though it was addressed to Daryl, who watched as his husband's eyes went from confused to more confused, then to shock. 

"Oh my god, it's Andrea."

Paul handed over the contents to Daryl, who looked at a letter then at a polaroid picture. It showed Andrea, apparently dead, in her hospital bed. The letter had one sentence. 'This is what happens when you piss me off'. The men looked at each other in shock. 

"We gotta take this ta tha cops."

Paul nodded and they quickly left.

****

Detective Magna Arias looked at the picture again after it was in a protective envelope. After several minutes, she called a colleague in, handing that and the protected letter over. 

"I need this analyzed, asap. It looks to be related to the Andrea Harrison murder."

"Will do." The tech left.

The detective turned back to Paul and Daryl, who were waiting patiently. She sat back behind her desk, glancing at the case file. 

"I know Officer Chambler has informed you both that you've been cleared. That hasn't changed. My question is, why would her alleged killer contact you now?"

"I really have no idea," Daryl replied, Paul's hand firmly in his. "Seems like everythins' gone ta hell in tha last few months. Andrea dyin', the baby..." Daryl's voice cracked and looked away, while Paul rubbed his hand. 

"I'm so sorry about your baby, Mr Dixon."

Daryl nodded, working to suppress his emotions while Paul thanked her.

"So there's no one who would do this?"

"I dunno 'f Andrea even had enemies. We used ta have issues but that was long before we knew 'bout tha baby," Daryl informed her. "But everythin' was good wit' 'er the last few months."

Magna looked over some of her notes. "Lines up with everything here. The picture and the letter seems like it's not even connected, like it has to do with something else. I just can't see the big picture yet."

Magna called for another associate and another woman came into the room. She was introduced as Yumiko Santana. She looked over a few of the files before taking a seat and addressing Daryl. 

"Mr Dixon, given that you are in the entertainment business, I assume you've had weird things happen before."

Daryl glanced at his husband. "No, not really. Had someone send me a breast implant in the mail once but other than that."

Yumiko's brows rose. "An implant?"

Daryl nodded, a little embarrassed. Yumiko chuckled. 

"The life of a rock star I guess."

"Nothing else?" Magna asked. "No other relationships, anything that went sour?"

"Well, I was married years ago. Five years ago we got married, but she didn't like the rock star lifestyle and cheated on me. We been divorced officially for eight months. Then I married Andrea, but it turned out not ta be legal."

"How do you mean," Yumiko asked, jotting notes in her book. 

"The notary or whoever did tha ceremony didn't have their paperwork, no certification. Asked a friend ta look inta it," Daryl explained. "Was just realizin' I was gay and in love with this one–" he gestured to Paul, who grinned, "kicked Andrea out, me n' Paul got tagether."

"Who was your ex?"

"Name's Lori Daniels. One o' tha guys in tha band, Rick Grimes, he has a kid with her, boy named Carl, after they hooked up once. Tried ta warn me off from her but I wouldn listen," Daryl concluded, thankful for Paul's hand in his.

"Was your split with her acrimonious?" Yumiko asked.

Daryl leaned back in the chair. "Um, kinda. I mean, by time I found out what she was doin', I was done with it all. She tried ta hang on but I wasn't havin' any of it. She fought for alimony but my lawyer shut her down 'cause she cheated."

"So she'd have reason to try to get back at you."

Daryl scoffed. "Lori lives in New Jersey. Nowhere near here. Even if she wanted ta do anythin', she's nowhere near where she could."

A few uncomfortable minutes passed while Magna and Yumiko viewed the laptop, Magna clicking the mouse a few times. 

"Well, there are no records of her having flown to California in the last year so," Yumiko informed them. "Anything else?"

"No," Paul said. "We just wanted to bring the picture and letter right away. Don't know who would get anything out of this at all."

"We'll let you know if anything comes up, but thanks for bringing the stuff in."

Both men nodded before leaving the room, then the station. They didn't see the hidden eyes glaring at them as they did.

****

As Paul pulled the jeep down the street towards their home, his eyes widened and he slowed the vehicle.

"That the hell?"

Daryl looked up and was similarly affected. Paul stopped the car and the two men ran down the street, stunned to see their house on fire. Firefighters were working diligently to put out the flames while others were keeping onlookers back.

"What happened?"

A firefighter turned to warn them back. 

"Negan, it's me. What tha fuck's goin' on?"

Negan recognized Daryl and stepped closer to him and Paul. "Got a call about twenty minutes ago, said the fuckin' house was on fire. We get crank calls but it sounded suspicious so we booted it out here. Thank fuck we did. It's almost out now. Should be able to get insurance to cover the damage."

Daryl asked. "Know what started it?"

"Not till the fuckin' fire is out and we get in there."

"Goddammit," Paul sighed as he turned away, hands going to his face.

Negan stepped closer to Daryl. "D, sorry as fuck to hear about your kid. Me and Lucille been tryin' for years and nothing. Had a couple pregnancies but she always lost it. Never gets easier."

"No it don't," Daryl agreed. 

Negan peered around Daryl to see Paul on his cellphone. "He doin' okay?"

Daryl glanced back, seeing Paul pacing around, talking animatedly into the phone. 

"Yeah, he'll be alright. Emotion's all there on tha surface. Has ta almost beg me ta open up 'bout anythin'."

"No good keepin' that shit in," Negan advised.

"I'm learnin' that. Thanks, I'll let ya get back," Daryl told him, patting him on the shoulder.

"It'll probably be fuckin' hours before you can get back in. Might want to stay somewhere else tonight," Negan said before getting back to the fire.

"Thanks! Call me later," Daryl called out. Negan waved a hand back as Daryl ventured towards his husband. He slid an arm around him as Paul finished up his call.

"Just talking to the insurance. It has to be proven that we weren't responsible, which since we were with the detective is easy to prove, then we can put in a claim for damage, no matter how it started," Paul informed him.

Daryl hugged Paul close. "I'll call Rick. Hope he can put us up for a coupla days."

Paul pulled back. "We'll have to go somewhere and get some clothes and toiletries. Maybe we should just stay at a hotel."

"Lemme just call Rick, see what he's got ta say."


	15. Chapter 15

Angry eyes glared at the tv screen as Daryl Dixon stood next to his husband Paul, his other bandmates Rick Grimes, Aaron Raleigh and Shane Walsh, as well as Grimes' wife Michonne Grimes. Police detective Magna Arias was at a podium giving a statement.

"Recently, the ex-wife of Daryl Dixon, Andrea Harrison, died in hospital, but it wasn't natural. She was murdered." 

There were gasps from the crowd of reporters while the watcher smirked.

"She was pregnant but lost the baby which is why she was in the hospital. Misters Dixon were not suspects but were cleared anyways. Since then, evidence has come forward apparently from Andrea Harrison's killer who is taunting the Dixons. This individual has also torched their home. I'm asking the public, the press, to keep their eyes open. This is a clearly deranged individual and needs to be apprehended as soon as possible. I will take a few questions."

The watcher tuned out the annoying detective and looked around the room. With a smirk, the figure stepped towards the captive woman, her eyes wide in terror. 

"Please don't do this. I'll never tell anyone."

The figure laughed. "Yeah right. That's what they all say."

With a sudden, precise movement, the figure lashed out with a long knife, cutting so deep into the woman's neck that she was nearly decapitated. 

"Wait till you get a load of this."

***

Daryl Dixon and Paul Rovia sat in the front of the room, hands clenched together as they listened to Father Gabriel Stokes. Seemed like they hadn't stopped crying in the past two weeks. After the press conference and statement given by the LAPD, Andrea's supposed killer had gone on a tear. In short order, Detective Magna's wife Yumiko had been murdered in their home. Then Carol Peletier, Daryl's older sister, died in a suspicious house fire. Aaron's husband Eric died after being pushed out a window, Rick's parents had been killed in a hit and run, Shane's girlfriend Rosita had been shot to death in an alleged mugging gone wrong. At each scene, a photo was left of each victim just after dying.

Magna had recused herself from the case, which was taken over by Abraham Ford, a former Marine turned LAPD detective. The deaths had quickly been linked, both by the pictures left and a letter sent to the department from the killer to claim responsibility. 

All members of the band were devastated. Shane had been gearing up to proposing to Rosita. Aaron and Eric were moving to a new home, one more kid-friendly, since they were in the process of adopting. Rick was almost inconsolable upon learning his parents were gone. Daryl and Paul were just as destroyed as their bandmates. They'd considered Patty and Gerald Grimes like parents, since Paul hadn't had parents growing up and Daryl because his mother died when he was young and his father was abusive. 

The families involved decided to have a memorial/funeral for all their loved ones together. They were all close and they all mourned.

Since all the deaths had been connected, the FBI were brought in and working in tandem with the LAPD. Lead agent Sasha Williams, one of the best in the bureau, was quickly connecting the dots and hopefully, a suspect would be identified soon.

The case took yet another turn as Rick's son Carl went missing from school. Even though he was 16 and knew about stranger danger, he never skipped and actually enjoyed his classes. So when the school secretary, a woman named Olivia, called to inquire about Carl's whereabouts, alarms went off in Rick's head. When he relayed the news to Paul, Daryl, Shane and Aaron, they all knew that it was connected to all the deaths and the hell that was there lives.

Detective Abe was quickly called in and took statements from the school, from Rick, and the boy's friends. One of the friends, a boy named Patrick, thought he might have taken off with his girlfriend Enid but she was tracked down in the science lab. Rick had checked his phone since he tracked Carl's phone and there was nothing. All they could really do is wait.

***

Rick was pacing the floor again, looking at his cell phone every five seconds or so, hoping, praying for anything about Carl. He'd talked to Lori on the phone and she was frantic, vowing to book a flight out as soon as possible.

"Man, would ya siddown," Daryl said, exasperated. "I know ya's worried 'bout Carl but pacin' ain't gonna help."

Rick stopped, then sighed. He dropped into the couch next to Daryl, who rubbed his leg comfortingly. Daryl and Paul had been staying with Rick, Michonne and Carl for the last couple of weeks until the Dixons house was fixed up.

"I just can't... he could be out there hurt... or worse..." Rick's voice was thick with tears. 

Daryl slid an arm around his friend, doing his best to comfort him. "Look, man, Carl's smart. He knows what he has ta do ta protect hisself. He won't do anythin' stupid. You'll get 'em back."

Paul returned to the living room, handing coffee to both Rick and Daryl. Rick nodded gratefully as he watched Michonne fluttering around the room. He knew it was pointless to say anything to her. She needed to stay busy. She was more of a mother to Carl than Lori had been, since Lori had willingly given up custody of the boy. She was still his mother but had no say in his upbringing. Rick still encouraged the boy to have a relationship with her though.

A while later, Shane came in, his face pale and his eyes red. Shane had always been a serial dater, going through women like most people went through underwear. But when he met Rosita, he knew he'd met his match. He fell fast and hard for the Latina. They'd been together for four years when Shane bought an engagement ring for her. Her death had hit Shane hard. It'd hit all of them hard, since she was a part of their extended family. 

Daryl stood and wrapped Shane in his arms. He'd loved Rosita too and to know that her death was connected to someone stalking Daryl and Paul was devastating. 

When Shane and Daryl finally sat down, Paul reached over and embraced the guitarist as well. 

"Any word about Carl?" Shane asked softly.

Rick shook his head. "I've talked to Lori. She's coming out tomorrow. 

Shane scoffed. "Surprised she even acknowledged it. God knows she's had nothing to do with Carl before now."

Rick sighed. "I know, but she's still his mother. She deserves to know."

Daryl looked at Paul with a small nod. If Andrea hadn't died and had given birth to a healthy baby, even though she didn't want to be involved, Daryl had no doubt that they'd still let her know how the baby was doing.

"Oh," Shane said. "This was at the door." He held up a legal sized envelope. 

Rick took it, frantically opening it, pulling out a single sheet of paper. His lips moved as he read it, wanting to comprehend every word. After a minute, he looked up, eyes wide, and handed the letter to Daryl.

"I've tired of this game and want it to end. If you hope to see the boy ever again, Daryl Dixon will come to the place where it all began. Alone. No police. If I sense any type of attempt to apprehend me, I will kill the boy. I will expect Daryl in three hours."

Daryl looked up at Rick. "'The place where it all began?' Tha hell's that s'pose ta mean?"

"No idea," Rick replied.

Paul took the letter from Daryl's hands. He scrutinized it, his mind racing. The place where it all began. Paul glanced up. 

"Could it be where you met Andrea? It's like all of this started when you met her... what if it was an orchestrated meeting?"

The blood drained out of Daryl's face as he pondered the implications. "But how could whoever be sure I'd take ta Andrea like that? And she changed when she got pregnant... I mean... Oh my fuckin' God," he exclaimed, burying his face in his hands.

Paul got Shane to move so he could sit by his husband, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "We don't know anything yet. I don't know if you should really do this–"

"Carl's life is at stake, Paul!" Daryl snapped, glaring at the long-haired singer.

Paul bowed his head slightly. "Yes, you're right. I'm sorry. I wish there was another way around this. I just don't know what else we could possibly do."

"'m gonna go ta where I met Andrea. If not, I'll figure somethin' else out."

Rick and Shane clamored around his. Rick about Carl and making sure he was safe. Shane about arming himself. Daryl stood up, adjusted his jeans and ran his hands through his hair. 

"Look, I gotta switchblade I can clip ta tha back o' mah jeans."

"What if this person has a gun?"

Daryl thought for a moment. "Not like I don't know how ta shoot. Can't get back ta tha house ta get tha gun."

Rick left the room, returning a few minutes later, handing over a cold python. "Use this. Packs a hell of a punch though."

Daryl actually grinned. "Please, I've used a compound crossbow with a 150 draw weight."

Rick's grin faded. 

Daryl neared his friend, laying a hand on his shoulder and taking the gun. "Thanks. I'll bring Carl home. Okay? Love that kid like he's mah own. I'll bring 'em back."

Rick nodded, tears rimming his eyes. He trusted Daryl and knew he'd keep his word. 

Paul meanwhile let tears fall down his cheeks as he pulled Daryl to him, hugging him tightly. "Bring Carl home but you come back to me. You got it?"

Daryl kissed Paul for a long moment. "I got it. Ain't leavin' ya now. Only just found ya."

With one last kiss, Daryl pulled on a thin jacket and pocketed the gun, grabbing his car keys and leaving the house. Each man left wondered, would that be the last time he'd leave.


	16. Chapter 16

Daryl was quiet as he approached a nightclub called Alexandria. He'd heard that the place was shut down for several health code violations, but he wondered, was that this mystery person's doing. He pulled out a key that was included with the letter and quickly opened the door, hesitantly creeping into the building. He closed the door silently behind him but he was unsure if he should lock it or not. Might need to get out in a hurry. So he left it unlocked. 

No lights were on, so Daryl crept along one wall. As he did, his mind wandered. Alexandria always held good memories but he suspected that was a thing of the past now. Whatever happened here would eradicate any good thoughts towards this place. It was a disheartening thought.

"Hello? 'M here. Like ya wanted."

Suddenly, the spotlight over the stage came on. Once Daryl's eyes adjusted, he saw something on the floor. After looking around cautiously, he neared the object, bending to pick it up. Turning it over in his hands, confusion filled him. 

"What tha fuck?"

It was a photo album. One of him and–

"Lori? Yer behind this?" 

He looked around, his eyes landing on his ex-wife. And the gun she was pointing at him. He dropped the photo album as he glared at his ex-wife.

"What tha fuck are ya doin'?"

"What does it look like?"

The woman stepped closer to him, gun not waivering in the least. Daryl's eyes searched hers. He didn't see any madness, but she sure as hell wasn't being rational. 

"Where's Carl?"

Lori's eyes narrowed. "My son is none of your concern."

Daryl's hands were on his hips, annoyed as hell. "He was mah stepson, ya dumb bitch. He's Rick's son too and ya know he's mah best friend."

"Some best friend. Broke us up."

"Bullshit. Ya did that yaself when ya crawled in bed with Philip Blake. I ain't got much but I have my pride and I think a helluva lot more of maself than ta stay with a cheatin' wife."

Daryl saw the anger pass over Lori's face. "I should shoot you right now."

"And why doncha? Whas tha point of all this, huh? Killin' Andrea and Rosita? All tha others. What'd any of 'em ever do ta ya?" Daryl was pissed. He wanted answers. He deserved answers. And by god, he was going to get them.

Even if he died in the process.

***

Carl Grimes moaned softly as he slowly came back to consciousness. Where was he? What was going on? He remembered being at school, then being called to the office. 

He sat straight up, but regretted it when his vision swam and he nearly fell over. His hands went to cradle his head, tears coming to his eyes. He waited for a couple of minutes for the spinning to stop but he also laid back down again.

His mother. 

She was there, at the school to check him out so they could spend the day together. He hadn't seen her in years, since he was probably 10. He thought it was strange for her to just show up out of the blue like this, but she was still his mother, even if Michonne did raise him almost since infancy. He knew he didn't owe Lori anything, certainly not his loyalty, but he wasn't someone who could just disregard someone because of a choice they made. 

Carl yawned, carefully stretching as he tested his limbs and reflexes. He knew now that he'd been drugged, and his heart sank. His own mother. No, he realized. She wasn't his mother. Michonne was his mother, and he'd always come short of calling her mom, because of his tie to Lori. He was such a fool. He saw how Michonne's face lit up when her son Andre was around. His step-brother was away at college now, Michonne having had him when she was very young.

After a while, Carl managed to pull himself into a sitting position, trying to wait but god knows what Lori could be doing right now. He came to the unwelcomed conclusion that Lori was the person wrecking havoc in their lives right now. He just didn't understand why. 

Carl's attention was drawn to the sound of a shouting voice. Who was that? He listened a little more. That sounded like Daryl. Realization dawned in Carl. If Daryl was there, and Lori was there, it was about to go down. He pulled himself to his feet and slowly started heading towards the sound of the voices.

***

"All 'o this, how could ya do all 'o this? Huh? Ya that fucked up in tha head?"

Lori fired the gun, narrowly missing Daryl's shoulder. 

"You think that's a smart thing right now?"

Daryl was shocked that the woman had fired at him. He'd never known her to be violent, and she'd always been adamant about not having a gun in the house. She'd hated the idea of even having Daryl's crossbow in the house.

Dialing it back some, Daryl lowered his tone. "What happened ta ya?" To go along with being non-threatening, Daryl reluctantly shoved his hands into his jeans pockets.

"Why couldn't you have just given us a chance? You were always gone with the band. Was I supposed to become a reclusive nun or something?"

Daryl sighed, "Yer always tha one who said ta follow ya dreams. This band's always been mah dream. Rick's too. Aaron."

"It was the fucking band that caused all the shit that happened. If you had just gotten a real job, we could have been happy," Lori told him.

"Yer outta yer mind. I followed mah dream and fer that, ya killed Aaron's husband? Shane's girlfriend, Rick's parents, my sister? Ya killed a cop too, Lori! What tha fuck!"

"Mom!"

Lori whirled around, her gun training on her son. "Carl, stay out of this."

"Why'd you do all this? Do you know how many lives you've destroyed? Including mine?" Carl accused. 

"Carl, not everything is about you," Lori spat. 

Carl recoiled as if slapped. Daryl took a chance and moved towards his former stepson, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Carl accepted the embrace for a few moments but moved out from under Daryl's touch. He moved towards his mother, keeping his eyes on her. 

"All of this, because Daryl divorced you? Mom, you cheated. You can't expect a man to accept that."

"For better or for worse!" she screeched.

Daryl folded his arms across his chest. "Really? Yer citin' our vows? What 'bout 'forsakin' all others'. Or did that just not apply ta ya?"

Lori trained her gaze on her ex-husband. "You're suffering?"

"Ya know I am."

"Well, I did what I set out to do. Once I'm done here, we'll leave and never deal with this any more–"

Lori groaned as Carl shoved a knife into Lori's chest. He'd taken it from Daryl moments earlier. Daryl startled at the teen's action, stunned that this boy had just stabbed his own mother. 

Lori fell to the floor, the gun clattering out of her hand. Daryl rushed over, pushing it far from her reach. He knelt down next to Carl, who had tears rolling down his face. Lori was gasping, blood splattering out of her mouth as she struggled to breathe. 

"It'll... never... be over," she struggled to speak, "You'll never... know what happened..."

She trailed off as her head rolled to the side, eyes wide open as she died. 

"'M sorry ya had ta do tha, Carl. I never wanted ya ta–"

Carl wiped his face. "She wasn't going to let us walk away. Had no choice! She killed grandma and grandpa! And Aunt Carol! All of them, how could she do something so evil?"

Daryl pulled a sobbing Carl away from Lori's body after closing her eyes, sitting on the floor a couple of feet away. Daryl quickly called 911 and reported the location and a brief summary of what had happened. 

"I can't believe that she did all this. And for what?" Carl wondered as he wiped his face. "If she'd just accepted blame for it all, would this have even happened?"

Daryl held Carl in his arms, trying to comfort the boy. "I don't even know. Some people, just somethin' is fucked up in tha head. What she used as justification ain't that way ta others."

Dixon sighed softly as he heard sirens getting closer. He wanted this night to be over with. He wanted to go home to his husband and lay in bed with him. They'd have to deal with this and it would take a long time no doubt, but at least they were alive to do it.


	17. Chapter 17

Lori's death had been ruled a justifiable homicide, but it hadn't eased Carl's conscience. He'd have to live his life knowing he killed his mother, no matter that he'd had no other choice. When he returned to his home, he collapsed in Michonne's arms, nearly inconsolable. After that, he referred to Michonne as mom, which brought her to tears the first time he said it. He also referred to Lori by her name.

Rick decided to attend therapy sessions to deal with his parents' deaths. He was too used to bottling his feelings up and Michonne pointed out that it wasn't a healthy thing to do. He agreed and made an appointment with a colleague of Dr Morgan, a woman named Denise Cloyd. 

Shane seemed to be going off the rails somewhat. He'd taken to burying himself in a bottle more often than not. Any intervention wasn't helping right now. Whoever tried got a terse 'fuck off' and no communication. Daryl guessed he had to grieve in his own way.

Aaron didn't know what to do. He had left town a few days earlier to visit with Eric's family in Nevada. He'd kept in touch with a few text messages.

****

Paul sighed as he let himself sink into the couch cushions, Daryl returning to the living room a few moments later. He handed his husband his coffee, blowing on his own gently. 

"Can't believe everything. That Lori..."

"I know. No idea she even had this in her. I was married ta her for four years, I mean..." Daryl mused. 

"Yeah."

Suddenly a voice was heard. "Hello?"

Both men looked up at the voice of FBI agent Sasha Williams. "In here."

Sasha walked in a moment later, eying the husbands with a smile. "How are you doing?"

Paul sighed. "Good, I guess. Still hurts, ya know?"

Sasha nodded, hands on her hips. She looked down, as if contemplating what to say. 

"What's up Sash?" Since they'd all become friends, they'd all become more comfortable with each other.

Sasha cleared her throat. "May I sit?"

Daryl snorted, "Since when do ya have ta ask?"

"I'm here as a cop, not a friend."

That got their attention. Daryl sat up, laying his coffee cup on the table, resting his elbows on his knees as he looked at Sasha. Paul glanced at Daryl and also put his coffee aside.

"What's going on?" Paul asked, looking between his husband and the agent.

Sasha copied their stance, letting out a deep sigh. This conversation was going to be so hard.

"We tracked down Lori Daniels' other accomplice."

Paul nodded slowly. "Okay?"

"It's Philip Blake."

Daryl wasn't that surprised to hear that. After all, Blake is the man Lori cheated on him with. He knew Blake was into all kind of illegal activities. 

"We've been investigating him for a long time and he's been into some shady deep-kneed shit."

"We know that. Why is it even a thing right now?" Daryl wondered.

Sasha sighed again. "Because Andrea's murder was an active investigation, there was a lot I couldn't say, to you or to anyone else. After Lori was killed, her involvement crystal clear, I didn't have to hide anything anymore. The final report's going to take a while, but I can pull some strings to get you a copy."

Paul and Daryl both looked confused. "Still don't get it," Daryl said.

Daryl and Paul looked at Sasha expectantly. "When Andrea had the baby, the birth wasn't done by a licensed doctor. It was a jagged mark, as if done by an amateur."

Paul leaned back on the couch. He was starting to get a headache. Sasha could see the long-windedness of the story was grating on both men so she plowed ahead.

"Look, we pretty much got the idea that Lori intended to either kill the baby or steal the baby. Blake, it appears, wanted to *sell* the baby."

Daryl felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to his chest. He felt his eyes tear up and looked at his husband, seeing tears already streaking his face. 

"He wanted to sell our baby? What-- how-- why? I just don't--"

Sasha continued, her voice soft, caring. "Philip Blake is a money and power hungry son of a bitch. When we raided his house, with a search warrant, we found him in the process of shredding documents. We also found a nursery."

Paul's head popped up, staring at Sasha with wide eyes. Daryl squeezed his husband's hand in his. 

Sasha watched her two friends. She could see the hope dawning in Paul's eyes. She stood up and turned. 

"Beth?"

Daryl and Paul both stood as a blonde woman entered the room-- and she was carrying a baby.

"You know Maggie's sister Beth. She's a social worker who works with child services."

Paul neared Beth, looking down at the little bundle in her arms.

"We raided Blake's house yesterday. We've had the baby in custody ever since. We already had your DNA on file because of the case. We put a major rush on this one's DNA. I called in every favor I could."

Sasha laid an arm on Daryl's arm, then on Paul's. 

"She's yours."

Both men looked stunned before looking at the baby in Beth's arms again.

"What?" Paul whispered, tears already forming in his eyes. "She's... she's our baby? Our baby didn't die?"

Sasha smiled widely. "No, Paul. A DNA test has proven that this little girl is Andrea and Daryl's baby. Your baby."

Beth motioned to Daryl, who opened his arms to accept the infant.

"Daryl? Daryl? She's ours?" 

Paul's eyes were wide, filled with such hope that Daryl's heart almost broke. Daryl slowly backed up to the couch, gently sitting as not to disturb the sleeping baby in his arms. Paul sat next to him, pulling his legs under him, eyes still on Daryl.

"Sasha says she's ours. She ain't gon lie ta us, not 'bout something this important."

Paul's eyes turned to Sasha. "Is that true? She's ours? You wouldn't lie about that would you?"

The innocence in Paul's questions nearly made Sasha tear up. She neared the young man and knelt in front of him. 

"Paul, I would not have even mentioned this to you in any way if we weren't absolutely sure about this. I called in favors to get the DNA test done in record time. This is yours and Daryl's daughter, Paul. I would not lie about that."

Sasha reached up and wiped tears from Paul's face, a surprisingly tender gesture, given her high standard of professionalism. Paul's eyes jumped all over Sasha's face before he pulled the agent into a tight hug. 

"Thank you Sasha. Oh my god, thank you." He pulled back, a watery smile on his face.

Behind them, Beth smiled, tears running down her face. Next to Paul, Daryl smiled widely. 

"Okay," Sasha replied with a smile of her own, before standing. "Beth and I are going to go. You call if you need anything, alright?"

Paul smiled through his tears as Sasha and Beth left. He looked at Daryl, his eyes shining like his were.

"I can't believe this," Daryl murmured. 

Paul rubbed at the baby's head a little, her fluffy hair already a riotous mass of blonde curls. 

"I love her so much already," Paul sighed. "Can I...?"

Daryl chuckled slightly. "'Course, she's yours too."

With a few moves, the little girl now lay in Paul's arm, one of her hands wrapped around his finger. 

"What should we name her?" Daryl asked softly.

Paul looked at his husband, happiness abundant in his eyes. "Can we...? After..."

Daryl smiled serenely. "After your sister who died? Yes, we most certainly can."

Both men looked at their child, safely in their arms. "Hello Judith. Welcome home."


End file.
